Demon Links
by Account I Refuse to Admit to
Summary: Naruto and Gaara are connected, by fate? No, by two very possessive, sex maniacs that just happen to be the demons seal inside them, Kyuubi and Shukaku. These demons have wants and can easily make their containers want the same things... [NarutoXGaara]
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto for if I did Sakura would stop crushing on Sasuke, acting like an idoit ,and go for Kakashi but as you see, she's as stupid as ever and still isn't with Kakashi for some odd reason.**

**Yeah this is a Gaara X Naruto fic, yaoi, yes. I hope you like it, if not please tell me what I can do to make it better and if it's just the plot... well I can't really change that...**

Reviews are nice

* * *

"W-Would you run that through me again?" said the Hokage, Tsunade in complete shock at what just came out of the medical ninja's mouth. She was sitting at her desk doing boring paper work before the medical ninja arrived but now she was standing up, trying to comprehend what she was listening to.

"Hm? Oh yes, Hokage-sama." The man said, reading once more the information that was written on a white piece of paper in his hands. "In our research of the nine-tailed demon, Kyuubi, we have discovered that he is actually a male fox. But, in further research on this topic, we have also discovered that Kyuubi is, well, gay." He paused to let the Hokage take in the information. "Through hard work, we have figured out who Kyuubi's boyfriend was- I mean is."

"Is? I thought... never mind go on." sighed Tsunade, not sure if she was going to understand all this even if it was told to her a million times.

"Yes, Hokage-sama. Well as I was saying, Kyuubi's boyfriend is Shukaku, the demon that is sealed within the Kazekage, Gaara."

Then just like that, it all made sense to the Hokage in some twisted way. "Ah! So that's why Naruto has been dreaming non-stop about Gaara for the past 2 months!" She laughed. "I thought it was because of- Oh… is there more you have to say?"

The medical ninja nodded. "Of course this is because Kyuubi and Naruto are becoming one person by the second. Also, we believe that if the desire for Shukaku isn't met then the fox might release his anger on the village once again and maybe Gaara's too."

"We can't have that now can we?" Tsunade said smiling, finally sitting back down at her desk. "Please send a message to the Kazekage telling him there is an emergency concerning our villages that we can't sayin the message and that he is needed here for alittlewhile." She paused to sign a paper in front of her. "You may go now."

"I'll get that done right away Hokage-sama." Then he hopped out of his chair and made his way out the door, thankful that Tsunade didn't get mad at the news he brought but then once he closed the door, a large object was thrown at the door, making him run down the hallway, back to his job.

* * *

"Gaara!" yelled a girl sand ninja with a fan in her hands named Temari. "Please don't try and kill people when-."

"Stop talking Temari… Let me think." Gaara said with no emotion what so ever in his voice, sending chills down Temari's and the puppet master Kankuro's necks.

The three of them were walking up the hallway to the Hokage's office that was far too long for Gaara's likes. They had passed several rooms, each one containing a person that would rush to the door to look at Gaara's emotionless face.

When they had finally reached Tsunade's door Gaara knocked twice before hearing voices from inside the room.

"No! Now get out of my sight Kakashi! I'm about to have a very important meeting, more important then asking Jiraiya when the next book in that perverted series will come out!" yelled the Hokage, slamming her fist on her desk- almost breaking it in half.

"What could possibly be more important then-" Kakshi started but was cut off by something being thrown at him.

"Out!"

"Fine, fine. Just remember to be less grouchy when you have this _important_meeting of yours."

"Ka-ka-shi! One more word…" Tsunade said as Kakshi backed up to the door, knowing that he was digging a hole he didn't feel the need to dig.

"I'll just be going now Hokage-sama." Then Kakashi opened the door and saw Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro looking at him like he was crazy but Kakashi walked away before anyone could say anything.

The sand ninjas walked in and saw that it had been a gold sphere with silver spikes coming out at every place it could that had been thrown at the copy ninja Kakashi but they really didn't pay attention to that, they were more interested in what the Hokage looked like at the moment. Her normally straight blond hair was now sticking out in every which way, there were dark bags under her eyes indicating that she hasn't been getting any sleep, and she had a murderous look in her eyes.

"Temari, Kankuro," Tsunade said, making the two she addressed get goose bumps. "Please leave the room and come back in 2 hours, this matter only involves your younger brother."

The two nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door behind them.

"So what is this all about?" Gaara asked sitting in the chair across from Tsunade. "You said it was an emergency."

"Kyuubi's gay."

Gaara looked at her, having no clue what she was talking about. _Is she drunk or something?_ He thought, wondering if they came at a good time or not.

"Shukaku is gay too…"

If Gaara had eyebrows he would have raised them by now but sadly Lee had ripped them off a long time ago and made his own extra big.

"Kyuubi and Shukaku… they're a couple, Gaara… a couple!" Tsunade shouted, grabbing her hair.

_What is she talking about Shukaku?_

_**I was wondering whenthey would find out about that.**_

_What?_

_**Kyuubi's my Boyfriend, Baka.**_

_… fuck… _

"How exactly did you find this out?" Gaara asked calmly even though on the inside he was in total confusion.

"We did some tests on Naruto… apparently Kyuubi's just not gay he's… he's… he's a over possessive, sex manic." The Hokage said, trying to calm down. She had been up the past 2 days, realizing how bad of a situation they were in if Gaara didn't cooperate with her.

_Why is someone like that your boyfriend?_

**You try dumping that damn fox! I was only going to do a damn one-night stand but nooo, it just had to be a fucking long-term relationship!**

_You disgust me…_

_**I'm surprised, I didn't know you understood the whole birds and bees thing.**_

_You know Kankuro explained that to me a while ago..._

_**While trying to run away as you hung him upside down in the air with our sand.**_

_Your point?_

_**………**_

"So why is this so important?" Gaara said, just as calm as before, bored of watching the Hokage trying to calm herself down by breaking pencil after pencil in half.

Tsuade looked up at him and said, "Sooner or later he's going to want you more then anything and if he doesn't get want he wants, then he might destroy this village and move on to yours." She paused then added, "He already dreams about you _every_ night, and wakes up- er, never mind, you don't need to know about that part."

"Oh. So I'm guessing you want me to give Naruto my body to play around with for some time until he finally gets over me?" Gaara questioned.

Tsunade laughed. "That's the thing, the chances of him getting over you is very, _very_ slim."

"Oh." Was Gaara's simple reply as he thought the whole situation over. "For the sake of my village, I guess I have no choice but to do this. But," he paused he stared into the Hokage's eyes. "But he'll have to come stay in my village, I still have paper work to do there and other stuff."

"Yeah, yeah. I already knew that was coming." Tsunade stood up and walked over to a mirror hanging on her wall and started to brush her hair. "I already told him yesterday that I was sending him on a long term mission to Suna to try and find a murder that doesn't exist."

Gaara nodded and stood up. "I'll leave tomorrow morning, 5 a.m., make sure he's ready by-"

"Gaara!" yelled a boy barging into the room and wrapping himself around the red haired Kazekage. "I missed you soooooo much!"

Tsunade turned around in shock as she saw Naruto hugging the also shocked Gaara. _W-What in the world? Are his emotions already going this high? _The Hokage shook her head, trying to think of something else that could cause the container of the nine-tailed fox Kyuubi to act like this.

"Get off me Naruto…" Gaara mumbled, trying to calm himself down but Shukaku seemed to like what was going on and some how forced Gaara to some what like it as well, even though it was only a hug.

"Do you want me to go _that_ badly?" Naruto asked, looking into the eyes of the taller boy. "Do you not like me?"

"……"

"Ahhh, how mean! You're ignoring me!" wined Naruto, pushing his body against Gaara's. "Don't ignore me… Gaara." Then Naruto bit Gaara's ear, sending the Kazekage some weird kind of pleaser.

"Naruto… get-" But right at that moment Naruto's hand had some how managed to get on Gaara's thigh, moving up ever so slowly. Gaara felt weird at this action, knowing it had to stop but then again he didn't want it to stop. But he fought against Shukaku's want for these actions and grabbed both of Naruto's arms, then pushed him away from him. "No more hugs."

"Awww…." Naruto said, giving Gaara a puppy dog pout. "Why are you so mean?"

_Naruto's want is more then I could have ever imagined… _Tsunade thought, relived that that was over with but she worried what more could happen in the next few minutes but kuckly Naruto turned back to his normal stupid self and acted like nothing had happened between him and the red haired boy.

"Mmmm… I'm hungry. How 'bout some raman?" He asked putting his hands behind his head and looking at Gaara and the Hokage, grinning from ear to ear as he thought about what type of raman he would order today. But then he frowned as the two other people in the room stared at him like he had lost his mind. "What? Is there something on my face?"

* * *

**I hope you're all not thinking that Tsunade freaking out is so not like her an all that kind of stuff but I thought that it would be nice to see the Hokage in a diffrent sort of view. **

**By the way this story is not just about Gaara and Naruto being together there is going to be alot of kick ass fighting because that's what I like to write about more, hehe. So if your one of those people that only like reading romance this is not the story for you.**

**I'll update as soon as I update my other story in progress.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto for if I did Sakura would stop crushing on Sasuke, acting like an idoit, and go for Kakashi but as you see, she's as stupid as ever and still isn't with Kakashi for some odd reason.**

**Yeah this is a Gaara X Naruto fic, yaoi, yes. I hope you like it, if not please tell me what I can do to make it better and if it's just the plot... well I can't really change that...**

**I'm apologizing before hand if me saying mentally retarded and blind together to make a point in the story mistaken as an insult to anyone, please no comments about that.**

Reviews are nice

* * *

Gaara, along with his sister, brother, and Naruto walked through the gates that surrounded the village. They were engulfed with greetings and cries of shock. The shock was because of what they saw when they look at Naruto.

Flash back: walking through the desert.

"_Gaara! Stop trying to push me away!" Naruto wined as he hung on to Gaara's arm as Gaara tried pushing him off but found it futile. "You like me right? You said so!"_

"_I never said anything like that." Gaara said as he received curious and shocked looks from his siblings. "Now get off me."_

_Naruto looked up at him with anime tears filling his eyes. "You hate me?"_

"_At the-" But he was cut off by no other then the damn demon that got him into this mess, Shukaku._

'_**Mmmm… you shouldn't say that'.**_

'_Why?'_

'_**Because Kyuubi is really a hardcore crybaby, and that means he'll start screaming in this high pitched scream that'll make you deaf.'**_

'_I doubt it.'_

'_**You want to hear it?'**_

'…'

'_**Didn't think so. So just say no and let the brat cling to you.'**_

'…'

'_**Just do it!'**_

_Gaara looked down at the annoying, hyper idiot looking back up at him. "I don't hateyou." Then it came the squeezing around his arm almost breaking it apart. But it was true, he didn't hate Naruto right now, he despised the damn boy more then anything in the world._

"_So you do love me!" Naruto yelled, giving Gaara a kiss on the cheek. _

_There was so much one could take and Gaara had had it. The cork to his gourd popped off, letting his sand leak out, blending with the sand that already blew around them. Then all of the sudden Naruto let go of Gaara's arm as sand wrapped around Naruto's waist. "Let me go you basterd!" It seemed Naruto was back to normal again but why would Gaara care? Then the sand tightened around Naruto, making him grind his teeth together to take the pain. Gaara glared at the blond haired idiot, trying to decided if he should just kill him or injure him but he went with making Naruto float in the air right behind him with the sand still round his waist. _

So there they were, walking through the gate with Naruto floating behind him cursing at the top of his lungs, but not in the high pitched voice that left Naruto when he turned back to his normal self if you could even call that normal.

"Gaara, where is Naruto going to be-" Temari started but got cut off by a death glare from no other then the Kazekage himself.

He continued to walk, looking at nothing else but what laid in front of him when he said forcefully, "He's going to be staying… with me."

Naruto blinked a few tims before he yelled, "WHAT!"

* * *

The mistake Gaara had made saying that Naruto was going to stay with him. Now he wished more then ever that he had never met Naruto and never discovered that the demon within him had a boyfriend that just happened to be the damn fox that was sealed in Naruto.

"You're room is way too big!" Naruto exclaimed, looking at the king size bed that looked like it hadn't been used in forever to a large table with gray blanket material laid over it and then to Gaara who was glaring at him with hate that seemed to go unnoticed by Konoha's number one idiot. There were other things in the to but Naruto just didn't seem to take an interest in anything else.

So Naruto stretched, forcing a yawn to come out of his mouth. "Can I go to bed now? I'm so sleepy!" He closed his eyes as he did some weird poses to basically crack every bone in his boy but when he stood up straight and opened his eyes he saw Gaara on top of the bed looking at the ceiling.

"Get over here and go to sleep, I can't take your mood swings any longer." Gaara sighed, now wishing he killed Naruto when he had the chance but there was sure to be another chance.

Naruto looked at him in shock. How was Gaara suppose to know that what he just said sounded very twisted to Naruto and twisted sentences plus a sex obsessed demon equals Naruto having another 'moment'.

"Ok, I'll come over there but not to sleep." Naruto said, licking his lips. Gaara looked over at Naruto confused as the gay demon within him grinned from ear to ear. But before Gaara knew what was going on Naruto was on the bed, slowly crawling up Gaara's legs. Yeah, Naruto had just pushed some chakra down to his feet to make him go faster.

The Kazekage looked at Naruto questionable before he finally got what was going on here so he said calmly, "Stop crawling Naruto." But those three words were a big mistake, even though Naruto did obey. But when Naruto did stop crawling towards him, he let himself fall on to Gaara's slightly parted legs, his face now on top on Gaara's 'junk'. Gaara looked at Naruto in confusion with a hardly noticeable tint of red to his cheeks.

_**He always did like to take things way too far way too soon.**_

But Shukaku got no reply as Gaara watched what Naruto was doing in shock. Naruto was pressing his head harder and harder against his 'junk', slowly opening his mouth, slipping out his tongue to go over the area, slightly annoyed that there was pants still on the red haired boy. But ether way Gaara felt Naruto's tongue rub against him and he actually liked the feeling. Gaara gripped onto the blankets on his bed, not daring to speak in fear of letting out a moan of some sort.

But then Naruto stopped and looked up at him. "Seems you like since just as much as I do, but it would be so much easier if you did have any of these annoying clothes on, so I could touch your bare skin." Naruto said licking his lips again, moving up as he spoke up until Gaara's face was inches away from his. "Don't you agree?" Then just like that Naruto pushed his soft pink lips against Gaara's chapped ones.

Gaara was still in shock that this was really happening to him. He had always thought if he did one day end up kissing someone that the person would be an average looking, mentally retarded, blind girl, not an average looking, sex obsessed, idiot like the boy kissing him right now.

Naruto pulled back slightly and mumbled, "Open our mouth would you." But Gaara remained still until he finally processed it all.

Gaara closed his eyes the reopened them with an anger expression covering up the once very shock one. "Get off me Naruto."

"You're no fun." Naruto said leaning back and moving himself next to Gaara on the other side of the bed. "I thought you would play a little longer then that." Gaara just stared at the boy thinking about all the ways he could kill him at this moment. "G'night Gaara." Then Naruto wrapped himself in the covers and fell a sleep in the time someone could say 'I'.

The red haired boy got out of the bed, swearing that he would never even touch that bed or any other bed again.

'**_You enjoyed that, admit it.'_**

'No.'

'_**Ah well. I'll just warn you that that isn't the last time you're going to be in a situation like that, just telling you.'**_

'_Why do you care all of the sudden?'_

'_**I have my reasons.'**_

'_Whatever.'_

* * *

Temari and Kankuro were at a café eating salads when the Kazekage and his blond headed follower showed up. Both Temari and Kankuro sat up straight with goose bumps on every inch of their skin when they saw how mad Gaara was.

"I want to start my mission already!" shouted Naruto, waving his hands in the air. "I spent all my time with you last night that I didn't get a chance to think up a plan."

Gaara stood frozen solid as every eye in the café was on hi just because Naruto had just said 'I spent _all_ my time with _you_ last _night_…' "Wonderful." He mumbled as he walked over to his sister and brother as Naruto went on yelling random things but Gaara finally managed to tune him out.

"How was your night with the idiot?" Kankuro asked very uneasy. Gaara shout a evil sort of look at him, obviously not wanting to talk about it. "R-Right…"

Temari didn't say anything, she just gulped down her salad, Kankuro did the same quickly after.

"Come on Gaara! Don't make me sit here and-" Naruto started but sand started to wrap around his waist and before he knew it he was thrown out the door, leaving Gaara to have some piece and quiet, for once.

And it went like that for some time before Naruto came back in yelling something about there being no raman shop around in the desert town. But Gaara continued to tune him out, at least until Naruto was next to Gaara on the ground on his hands and knees begging. "Please open up a raman shop!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Why should I?"

"Because-!"

"I don't care."

"Go to hell, basterd."

"Already there."

And with that Naruto stomped out the door again, leaving Gaara as the winner, yelling more curses to the sky.

**

* * *

**

**Sorry if this chapter was sort of pointless and short but as some of you may know, I'm better at writing fight scenes then romance scenes but ether way I'm still not the best.**

**By the way this story is not just about Gaara and Naruto being together there is going to be a lot of kick ass fighting because that's what I like to write about more, hehe. So if your one of those people that only like reading romance this is not the story for you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Naruto for if I did Sakura would stop crushing on Sasuke, acting like an idoit, and go for Kakashi but as you see, she's as stupid as ever and still isn't with Kakashi for some odd reason.**

**Yeah this is a Gaara X Naruto fic, yaoi, yes. I hope you like it, if not please tell me what I can do to make it better and if it's just the plot... well I can't really change that...**

Reviews are nice

* * *

Temari was looking at Gaara, very worried about him right now. He seemed more like his old self then ever. But the one good thing about him turning all I-want-to-kill was that he wasn't taking his anger out on her and her brother for once. Though she did wonder what was the next thing he was going to destroy. She looked over at the now broken bar, covered in sand. 

"Can Naruto stay with you Kankuro?" Gaara asked, calming himself down by yelling Shukaku, who was just laughing at him.

Kankuro looked up from his salad that had been finished a while ago, shocked that Gaara was asking a favor from him. "Yeah I guess, I mean how bad can that brat be?" Well that question was answered soon enough.

"Oh no! We aren't having him over tonight!" Yelled Temari, glaring at Kankuro. "Remember, I was having-"

"Yeah, yeah, we know. You had invited your boyfriend, what's his face over to stay the night so he could have a break on his mission." Kankuro said crossing his arms, trying to match Temari's glare, key word- trying.

"His name's Shikamaru, not 'what's his face'!" Temari stood up and grabbed her fan. "Now if you excuse me, I'm leaving now." Then she walked out of the café without another word.

Gaara watched her go and said blankly, "Girl's are moody." Kankuro looked at him for a few seconds then broke out laughing. Gaara turned his head slightly, a little confused on what Kankuro thought was so funny. "What?"

Kankuro didn't answer him for a little bit as he tried to stop laughing but it was futile so he just began talking. "You… I-I didn't… Ha!" As it seemed, talking was just another thing that was happened to be futile for him at the moment.

Gaara sighed and stood up as well. "You're going to take him off my hands tomorrow, let Temari do what she likes tonight with… uh… what's his face."

The puppet master stopped laughing and smiled as Gaara spoke but when the Kazekage forgot Shikamaru's name and said what's his face, he broke up laughing once more.

"… You laugh too much…" Then Gaara walked out of the café as well, leaving Kankuro to be stared at by the other people in the bar thinking that he had problems.

The Kazekage walked into the warmth of the sun and the light breeze that blew sand around his face. He looked around to see where Naruto went but it seemed that the idiot had wondered farther into town. So he began walking, knowing that no matter how much he didn't want to, he had to find Naruto before Naruto found trouble.

It wasn't as hard as Gaara thought it would be to find him, though it did help that four rather large guys were yelling about a stupid blonde dodging all their punching.

"That the best you got?" laughed Naruto jumping into the air along with two clones, jumping on to one of the guys.

"Get the hell off me!" he yelled, throwing one of the clones into his larger friend but that Naruto disappeared before he hit the dude. The last two Naruto's were punching and kicking the guy, giving him bruises everywhere. "Stop it you-" butthe manwas cut off by the sand around him holding him still by wrapping around his and his friend's legs.

"Naruto, get off him." Gaara said having his arms crossed, glaring at the raman loving idiot. "Now."

Naruto smiled, making his one clone disappear. "Do you only want me to be on top of_ you_ Gaara-_kun_, just like last night?" Everybody that was watching the fight froze and looked at their Kazekage, who was still glaring at Naruto but now the sand around him was beginning to move.

"You're sick." Gaara said frowning but still managing to glare non-stop, making everybody but Naruto a little uneasy.

The Konoha ninja licked his lips very slightly, still smiling. "Why didn't you make me stop before I started doing _that_ if I'm so sick?" Naruto paused to jump off the man's shoulders. "Wait don't answer that, I already know the answer. It was because you _liked_ what I was doing, right? In fact you _loved_ it."

But Gaara's reply wasn't in words, but action. His sand shot out at Naruto but he cleverly dodged it but the sand back tracked and caught Naruto's left ankle, dragging him into the air, swinging him around, then throwing him into the man Naruto was just kicking and punching. But before Naruto was thrown into the man he yelled, "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" and madefew clones of himself, making a total of 10. Then two of the clones came up behind the real Naruto, grabbed his feet and made him stop flying towards the worried man. But when Naruto got on his feet on the ground, he spun around and ran towards Gaara with all of his clones following him. But then, poof!

All of the clones disappeared as Gaara's sand shell was surrounding him wherever the clones tried to hit him and then stabbed them in the heart with sand. But with the real Naruto, he had grabbed his arms and his sand held his legs. He pulled Naruto a little closer until their faces were so close that they felt each other's warm breath against their face. "I _never_ liked what you were doing and never will, understand me?"

Naruto looked at him with a blank look on his face but then he leaned foward and stole Gaara's second kiss, making Gaara pull back very fast, like Naruto was some sort of poison. Naruto smiled once again but this time it was more of a smile that said, I-got-you-_again_. "I understand you but I don't believe a single word of it."

Gaara stood there in disbelief that Naruto had just kissed him once again. He wanted to rip Naruto's legs off right here and now, letting him slowly bleed to death but something stopped him from doing that. Was it Shukaku? No, he was too busy laughing so loud Gaara thought everybody could hear him. Then it had to be him but why?

"Mind letting me go now? I got to go to the bathroom." Naruto said, turning back to his normal stupid self. The red haired boy looked at the blonde, wondering what he should do but he really didn't feel like going back to his house with a guy that peed in his pants so he slowly let his sand loose it's grip around him. Then once Gaara let go of Naruto's arms, the idiot rushed into a store, holding his crouch as well as doing a weird sort of I-got-to-pee dance that little kids always did.

'_What's wrong with me?'_

Shukaku laughed, grinning as big as he could. **_'You really are stupid. Ah well, as long as that brat keeps things going like this then you'll find out for yourself soon enough.'_**

'_Right…But, he isn't going to go all the way is he?'_

'_**Who knows. But if it does then it will be after you get over you're fucking problem with emotions.'**_

'_Really, why are you being so… nice?'_

'_**That's my damn boyfriend inside that damn kid. I don't want Kyuubi thinking I haven't taught you anything!'**_

'_That's your reason?'_

'_**One of them.'**_

'_Okay then why haven't you taught me anything?'_

'… _**Just shut up and pay attention to that damn brother of yours.'**_

'…'

"G-G-Gaara! What in the world was that all about?" Kankluro asked for the third time. He had walked out of the café they were in shortly after Gaara and followed him. So basically he saw the whole thing.

Gaara turned around and looked at the puppet master as his sand went back into the gourd. "Naruto's gay."

Kankuro's eyes widen. He wanted to laugh again but he if he did that might make Gaara mad or something so he just stared at his little brother.

"I'm his… Shukaku is his boyfriend." Gaara said looking at the store Naruto had run into. "Well Shukaku is Kyuubi's boyfriend."

The older brother stared at Gaara in more shock then when Temari thought she was pregnant after coming back from Konoha but it turned out that she just put on some extra weight after eating in a food contest. _My brother… is gay… with **that** Konoha brat! Well really it's because of their… demons but… they're a couple?_

Naruto came back out with his hands behind his head, receiving many weird looks from everybody that still lingered around the area. "Mmm… Gaara. You really need to open up a raman shop."

The Kazekage sighed. "I'll see what I can do, but I'm _not_ promising anything." Gaara turned to go to the Kazekage's Tower but was stopped when Naruto ran up to him, giving him a giant bear hug.

"Thank you! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" Naruto yelled, making Kankuro put his hands on his ears to try and block out Naruto's yelling.

Gaara looked down at him, knowing he wasn't having another perverted moment but he was sure having some kind of moment. "Whatever, just get off me." Naruto let go, jumping around like the idiot he was, yelling about how he love raman and all that stuff.

'_He's such an idiot…'_

'_**But he's your idiot.'** _Snickered Shukaku, grinning

'…'

* * *

"We're sad to report that we lost another jounin yesterday, we just got the report from his teammates today." Reported a ninja in all black. 

Gaara closed his eyes and placed his head in his hands, resting his elbows on his desk. "Same area as the last two reported dead?"

"Yes sir."

Gaara sighed. "Tell all of our ninja's around that areato come back, no matter their mission."

"But sir-"

The Kazkage opened his eyes and looked at the ninja before him. "Do as I say. I don't want anymore being killed." He paused to look out the window. "Once our top five ninja come back from what ever mission their on, I want them to report to me. Tell no one of this conversation, like always and please tell the family of the jounin that died about his death but not how he died."

"Yes sir. But there is one thing I think I need to say." Gaara looked at him and nodded. "The jounin, Z, has been on a two year mission in that area, do you want to take him off that mission?"

Shukaku's container thought about it for a little bit then replied, "No but I want him to be informed about the problem we are facing."

"Understood."

"Good. Now you can leave." Gaara said moving his hands to grab some papers to sign.

The ninja walked to the door then stopped, turning around. "If I may ask, sir, are you really going out with that Konoha ninja?"

Gaara looked up and stared at him. "You may leave now."

"Uh, yes sir, sorry sir." Then he left, hurrying down the hallway.

The Kazekage stayed in his office for some time signing many different papers that he really didn't care about. Once or twice some people came in but only for a short while. He only got out of his seat to go to the bathroom once but he came right back and sat down, bored, feeling empty.

He really didn't being in the office but it was better then what he would have been doing if he didn't have this job, sitting on old roof top thinking about his life. The memories of his life hurt but he some how managed to go past all of those memories. Gaara sighed as he messed up his signature.

Gaara closed his eyes and put the pen against his lips, thinking about some of his more favorable memories, a lot of them had Naruto smiling the goofy smile that was always there.

Without knowing what he was doing his tongue came out of his mouth and started to lick the end of the pen. Slowly he started to push it in and out of his mouth, massaging it with his tongue. He ended up doing those motions for a little bit longer but...

"Gaara!" yelled Temari, knocking on the door. "Can I come in?"

Gaara stopped with the pen half way in his mouth, a little bit of saliva dipping down his chin. He quickly took the pen out, wiped the saliva off his pen and mouth with his shirt, and said like nothing had just happen, "Come in."

Temari came in a very bored Shikamaru following right behind her. "I was told to give this to you. It's a message from the Hokage." Shikamaru said handing him the message.

The Kazekage took the message and read it. "Oh… Did you two read this?" They shook their heads saying no. "Good… uh… you can leave now."

The two love birds nodded and walked out the way they came, talking about random things that other people just wouldn't get.

Gaara looked down at the message again and read it once more.

_Dear Gaara,_

_Just wanted to know how far Naruto has gone with you, I hope not too far yet. And I'm truly am sorry about placing that idiot in your care but there was really no other choice in this matter. You don't need to reply back to me, just it would be nice. Oh and_ _tell Naruto, Sakura sends her love. -Friend love only- _

_From Tsunade_

"Hmmm…" Gaara got on his feet and looked out the window, watching the sand float along in the little wind that past threw his village. "Why did I just do that?" he asked himself, holding the pen tightly in his right hand.

**_'You're dieing for more… aren't you?'_**

_'You know what I want more then I'_

Shukaku just laughed with a yeah-your-right-kind of laugh.

_'I should go home…'_

_**'Sounds good to me. Your boyfriend should be there waiting for you.' **_

_'Our boyfriends.'_

_**'Don't remind me.'**_

And with that Gaara threw the pen onto his desk and walked out of his office with many questionable looks from the people in the hallway.

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter! I tryed putting in a little fighting but it's not much.**

**By the way this story is not just about Gaara and Naruto being together there is going to be a lot of kick ass fighting because that's what I like to write about more, hehe. So if your one of those people that only like reading romance this is not the story for you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Naruto for if I did Sakura would stop crushing on Sasuke, acting like an idoit ,and go for Kakashi but as you see, she's as stupid as ever and still isn't with Kakashi for some odd reason.**

**Yeah this is a Gaara X Naruto fic, yaoi, yes. I hope you like it, if not please tell me what I can do to make it better and if it's just the plot... well I can't really change that...**

Reviews are nice

* * *

WhenGaara finally reached his house, which was given to him by the people of his village, he walked in and went straight to his room. But before he walked through the door he closed his eyes, not wanting to see his room that would un-doubtfully be completely messed up or at least the chances of seeing his floor were low. So he turned the doorknob, with his eyes still closed, and walked in, closing the door behind him. 

Then he slowly opened his eyes, letting him see a site that he really didn't want to see at the moment. He backed up against the door, eyes as wide as they could be, heat rushing to his face. In front of him was Naruto, frozen in the middle of running from the bathroo to a chair to grab the towel he forgot, naked.

The two of them stared at each other, Gaara's eyes wondering and Naruto's trying to make eye contact but failed. "D-Don't you know when to knock?" Naruto asked, still frozen to the spot. Gaara didn't even hear him as his eyes stopped and looked at a certain place on Naruto's body. _Why do I want to touch him so badly?_ Naruto blinked a few times before he turned cherry red and quickly scrambled to grab the towel and wrap it around his hips. "You pervert!"

If you've ever seen a bluehouse with green and purple spots, then you have felt the surprise, shock, and weirdness that Naruto felt when Gaara finally responded to his comment. "Like you should be one to talk, Naruto-_kun_!" Gaara pointed an accusing finger at Naruto, giving him a funny looking glare for this murder to have on his face. "Why the hell are you in _my _room naked? Can't you remember to take the towel _into _the bathroom?"

"Fuck off!" Naruto shouted back, raising his fist. "If I didn't know you better I would have thought you're on drugs right about now!" Then Naruto mumbled under his breath, "I thought he would be quiet like he always is… what's up his ass?"

Then Gaara did something he never thought he would ever do in his life. He let some of his sand leak out of the gourd, hardening it in his hand to make it look like a baseball, and then threw it aiming for Naruto's head. But being the first time throwing a ball it missed his head and aimed lower, much lower.

"Ah!" Blonde barely had time to move out of the way. "What the-? ARE YOU TRYING TO STRIP ME OF MY MANHOOD?"

"What does your manhood have anything to do with this?" Gaara asked dumbfounded, clearly not getting what he meant.

Naruto glared at the Kazekage, trying to top the glare Gaara was giving him but he failed miserably. "You're on crack!"

This would be another moment for Gaara to have raised his eyebrows but unfortunately there were none. "I'm the Kazekage, Uzumaki, I don't take that stuff."

"Could have fooled me." Naruto mumbled back.

"Anyone could fool you."

"Oh that does it!" Naruto started to run at him, somehow able to hold the towel in place. Gaara stared at him like he was crazy but ether way he let the cork on his gourd fly off and hit Naruto right in between the eyes, making him fall gracelessly on his butt.

_Now we're acting like how me and Sasuke use to act_. Thought Naruto, rubbing his butt as he stood up._ Anyways what's up with Gaara losing it like that? Usually if he does lose it he doesn't take it out on people with words, he pretty much always kills them, right? Damn it! I going to- what is he doing? _

At the very moment Gaara was blushing, not overly blushing but it was sure visible. "Yo, Gaara, why… are… GAH! PERVERT!" Naruto quickly bent down and grabbed the towel, wrapping it around his hips once again, blushing cherry red for the second time.

Moving one hand to try and cover up the fact that he was blushing, Gaara mumbled, "I'll be in the kitchen." Then he reopened the door and walked out, hearing the door slam shut behind him and the blond idiot yell to the walls.

_'It was huge…'_

_**'Least we know he has something… a little more then I would have expected though…'**_

_'I lost it back there… why did I throw that sand ball? Why did I yell? Why did I want to touch him? What did his manhood have to do with anything, anyways?'_

_**'He was talking about his-'**_

_'Oh…'_

Shukakau coughed and mumbled at the same time,_ **'Baka… cough, cough' **_

But he right when he was about to walk into the kitchen, Temari at the front door, beating the crap out of the door. "Hey Gaara! Naruto! Open up! I have a surprise for you two!" She paused to bang on the door some more. "Trust me you'll like it!"

Gaara groaned and turned around, walking towards the door, slightly curious. When he reached the door he made sure he was his normal, calm, self again, then flung open the door. "What do you want Temari?"

Temari smiled at Gaara. "Shikamaru's teammates have arrived in town and are staying over at our house tonight."

"Why is this so important?" Gaara asked, very annoyed that this was all that she had to say.

"Because Naruto is- Because you and Naruto are invited to sleep over as well, like a slumber party or whatever you want to call it." Temari said smiling still, hoping Gaara didn't catch her mistake.

Gaara tilted his head some and just stared at Temari. "We're not interested."

"You might not be but I sure am!" yelled Naruto, coming up behind Gaara in only his pajama pants. He was obviously trying too hard to make it look like nothing had just happened and luckily Temari was too much in cloud nine to notice. "I'm going!" He shouted even louder, throwing his hands in the air, waving them about with a stupid grin on his face.

"Hmmm? Oh! Ok, see you in a little bit I guess." Then Temari ran back down the road away from the two, going back into daydream mode causing her to almost run into a group of guys.

Gaara shut the door as quickly as possible and turned to Naruto but Naruto was already running down the hallway, literally jumping off the walls in excitement.

'_He says I'm on crack?'_

'_**I feel bad for Kyuubi… Ah well, he's probably gotten use to him just like I got to you and your messed up attitude.'**_

'_It's only messed up because you…'_

'_**Like I give a shit.'**_

* * *

"No way! You _kissed_ him?" whispered Temari to Ino. "Why would you kiss _him_?" 

Ino blushed and turned her head to look at the wall. "He's my boyfriend, ok?" Temari stared at the blond haired girl sitting next to her, wanting to laugh more then anything but some how held it back. "I mean he's really strong… not skinny but he's strong."

Temari smiled then yelled over at the boys in the kitchen, "Chouji you're one lucky man to be going out with this hot thing!"

Chouji, instead of blushing, just yelled back, "You're one lucky lady to be going this… guy."

"Guy?" Shikamaru said looking at Chouji with a that's-the-complement-I-get-after-how-long-of-a-friendship? look. "That it?"

The female sand ninja sitting on a chair in the living room giggled along with Ino who was sitting next to her. "You're a handsome devil in my book, Shikamaru, if that counts for anything!" Temari shouted, grinning.

"Ha! Look at him blush! He's-"

"Shut up Naruto!" yelled Shikamaru with his hand over Naruto's mouth now.

The girl's giggled again, both wondering what Shikamaru looked like right now but unfortunately they were in the living and the boys were in the kitchen so they could only hear them, not see them.

"You guys are so noisy." Sighed Kankuro, taking a sip of his drink. "It'll be a miracle if I get any sleep tonight."

Naruto laughed. "Yeah it will 'cause we're going to party all night long!"

Temari shook her head though only Ino could see. "It'll be a miracle if we even party half of the night with a lazy good for nothing, a hyper-active idiot, a human garbage-can, a guy that hates loud noises, and a guy that just wants to sit in the corner and glare at us." Temari said crossing her arms. "At least get out of the corner Gaara, have a little fun."

Gaara looked up at her. "All you guys do is talk and in case you don't know, Temari, I'm not one to carry out a conversation."

Temari froze for a second or two but shook her head and began talking about girl thingswith Ino once more.

* * *

"I told them they weren't going to last half the night playing poker." Temari sighed, looking at three boys sleeping at the table, one a sleep next to his puppet, and another staring at the sugar cookie in her hand. "Gaara if you want one you can have one!" 

"…"

Ino stepped up behind her and threw a cookie at Gaara. "You're strange." Then she began to drag Chouji to the couch with moreeffort then she thought she needed to put into the simple task.

Temari shook her head, mumbling something to herslef and dragged Shikamaru to her room, leaving Gaara to nibble on his favorite food in the world. (Yeah it's a sugar cookie.) But right when the girls left the kitchen, Naruto's eyes flung open. Gaara noticed this and looked down at the blonde.

"Gaara-kun…" mumbled Naruto, sitting up stretching some what. "Will you let me sleep on your lap?"

The Kazekage looked at him, knowing he was having another one of those moments. "There's not enough room on this chair for two." He mumbled back, thinking it was a good answer, wrong!

Naruto smiled, got up and walked over to Gaara. "I can fix that." Then Naruto slowly got on top of Gaara, pushing his body against the Kazekage's. "See, now I can easily fall a sleep. At least after I do a little, _more._"

Gaara looked at Naruto, wishing he never said anything but then he noticed Ino, staring in horror at the two guys. "N-N-N-Naruto?" Naruto stopped pushing their body's together and looked back at the girl, very annoyed.

"I'm gay ok. Now would you-"

"Naruto… just get off." Gaara said looking at the boy on top of him.

Konoha's number one idiot sighed and slowly got off of him. "You're lucky Ino came in or I would have never have gotten off you, Gaara-kun." Gaara blinked. "G'night Mr. Virgin." Then Naruto kissed Gaara on the cheek and walked past Ino, who was still in shock.

_'He's a virgin too…'_

_**'That brat might be but Kyuubi sure isn't and remember, my damn boyfriend is taking partial control over Naruto in these… what do you call them? Oh yeah, moments.'** _

Gaara gave no reply and just stood up, walking past Ino too, wondering if she was just going to stare at nothing for the rest of he night, a little amused at this thought. He went and sat down in the corner again, closing his eyes, not sleeping for he didn't sleep but just to think.

_I don't know how I feel about all this. I know it's frowned upon to be with one of your own gender but it feels so… so right when I'm with him… just… just make him slow down! I've never blushed in my life and suddenly he comes onto me in a romantic way and here I am blushing for the third time. _

Gaara sighed, remembering the earlier event that day.

_How he calls me a pervert and doesn't think he's one is beyond me, considering he's peaked into every all girls' bathhouse he can find._ _I just… couldn't not look… _

Gaara opened his eyes and stared into the darkness that surrounded him. _I need to get this mess straightened out, before anything else happens._

* * *

**Just a heads up, the next chapter is going to be more focused on the Kazekage problems with his ninja's being killed off more then him with Naruto but I'm not saying their out of the picture in the next chapter, hehe.**

**By the way this story is not just about Gaara and Naruto being together there is going to be a lot of kick ass fighting because that's what I like to write about more, hehe. So if your one of those people that only like reading romance this is not the story for you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Naruto for if I did Sakura would stop crushing on Sasuke, acting like an idoit ,and go for Kakashi but as you see, she's as stupid as ever and still isn't with Kakashi for some odd reason.**

**Yeah this is a Gaara X Naruto fic, yaoi, yes. I hope you like it, if not please tell me what I can do to make it better and if it's just the plot... well I can't really change that...**

I update faster with more reviews. :)

Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far! Love you all!

* * *

When daylight started to leak into Kankuro's and Temari's house, Gaara's eyes slowly opened. He was at his end as he had nothing to do all night accept talk to Shukaku, who wouldn't stop talking about how he _had _to make this relationship work- the reasons why he wanted it to work were unknown but Gaara had a guess. 

'_**Hey, Baka! Do you understand what I saying? This has to work no matter what! Its not like you can stop Naruto… how many times have you lost against him sparring?'**_

Gaara said nothing back, standing up to stretch. He'd swear to what ever God was looking after him that he'd been insulted more times that night then he had in his life, if he didn't count being called a monster that is.

'_**If I wasn't going to die by killing you…!'**_

The redhead walked into the kitchen ad grabbed a banana, seeing it was the only thing they didn't eat last night. Stuffing it in his mouth he noticed that his brother was still sleeping in the kitchen, making out with his puppet like it was a hot chick. "Idiot…" He mumbled, throwing the banana peel at him.

'_**You have a fucked up emotion problem you know that? Even I made room for love!'**_

'_You call a relationship based only on sex, love?'_

'_**Well… yes.' **_

'_Hopeless…'_

Shukaku growled._ **'Fine. Next time you get hurt don't expect me to heal you.'**_

'_You're acting like a kid saying that.'_

'_**We're all kids at heart! Well except you, you have no heart.'**_

'_You're so wise…'_

'_**Do I sense sarcasm in your voice? Nooo it can't be!'**_

'_Shut- Oh I give up!' _

Shukaku laughed, filling Gaara's head. Oh he wished for not the first time that he didn't have _this_ demon sealed within him. But luck was never on his side.

The Kazekage walked to the door, opened it, and walked out, heading for his office for the work that he couldn't delay any longer.

* * *

"Eh?" Naruto shouted. "Why did he leave so early?"

Shikamaru yawned, putting his head on Temari's shoulder. "Don't be yelling so early in the morning Naruto… We're not all morning people."

"Anyways," Temari said blushing a little. "Gaara's the Kazekage, Naruto, he has a job to do."

The blonde frowned, about to start yelling again but Kankuro put a hand over his mouth. "We all know you miss your boyfriend," Naruto started to blush; since he did know what Kyuubi was making him do. "but if you don't shut up I swear you won't live to see him another day."

"Like you can kill me, THE NEXT HOK-!" But Naruto was cut off by Ino punching him in the head, not hard enough to leave a bruise or anything but just enough so he would be quiet.

"You and your gay self really do need to shut up." Ino said putting her hands on her hips. "I would never have thought of you liking him- or any guy for that matter."

Naruto blushed. He couldn't help that Kyuubi was gay and he also couldn't help that Kyuubi was Shukaku's boyfriend.

"I guess you and Kiba are more alike then you think." Chouji said, looking for more chips since he ran out but he found none. "If you haven't heard already, Kiba and Shino are now going out, well they've been going out for three weeks but hardly anyone knows that."

Temari laughed. "Opposites do attract!" Shikamaru looked at her out of the corner of his eyes but said nothing. "I would have never imagined that Gaara would be gay… maybe Kankuro but not Gaara."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Kankuro asked, crossing his arms and glaring at his sister with all the anger he could muster. But Temari just smiled, not wanting to carry out the conversation any more.

Konoha's number one idiot sighed and ran back to the chair he slept in the study then ran back to them. "I don't trust him at that office. I've seen enough movies to know thatsecretaries do more then their original job!" Then he ran out the door without another word.

"Tch." Shikamaru mumbled. "He's so troublesome…"

* * *

"Two genin… four jounin… zero chunin." Gaara mumbled, tapping his new pen on the desk. "So you still have no clue who is attacking them? And you still haven't found their bodies, just a finger or two of each?" 

A ninja in all blue stepped forward and said, "No bodies sir but we know which village he is in." Gaara nodded. "Though it is possible that we are wrong…"

"There's no time for mistakes! I'm being forced to stop all ninja from going into that area but _one_ guy." Gaara shouted, looking at the eight ninja in front of him, all of them stepping away from him. "I just need to get this straightened out… I'm sure you understand the…" He fell into silence, looking at the ninja before him, aggravated and angry but he knew there was no use taking it out on them.

"We're sorry Kazekage-sama, just there isn't anyway to know for sure. Thoughwe do have a guess about who the guy were after is." Said another ninja with green hair mixed with thousands of browns.

Gaara nodded again. "And who exactly is this man?"

Then the ninja on the far right spoke. "The missing ninja from the village of Konoha, said to be the apprentice of the man named Orochimaru, Sasuke Uchiha."

Gaara sat up straight, remembering him from the chunin exams. _Why would he be attacking my ninja? Hmmm… this isn't going to be easy._ "Are you _sure_ this is the guy most likely for causing this?"

"Yes sir."

"Very well. All of you come back in two hours, let me think this over." Gaara said as he wrote a few things down. The ninjas bowed slightly and left the Kazekage without another word.

Gaara frowned as he looked out the window. So now he was going to have to fight Uchiha again. He had grown stronger, much stronger but he knew that Sasuke had to stronger then him.

'_**Uchiha…' **_

Then his mind started sending him images of the Konoha ninja, Naruto. _He could beat him… He's stronger then me and probably as stronger as him. Though I might be putting too much hope in him. _He stood up and started to walk around the room. He couldn't just ignore the missions that have been coming from that area but he couldn't just walk up and beat the man behind his problems.

"What can I do to stop this?" He asked himself, stopping to look out his window again. Then he saw a blur of orange on top of the nearest building's rooftop. "Naruto?" He walked closer to the window to see if he was right but all he saw was sand. Shaking his head he walked back to his desk and sat down.

As he was half way through writing a message to Tsunade, he started to hear someone yelling down the hallway. "What now?" He asked throwing his pen onto the desk, standing up again and walked to the door. But before he could open it, it opened for him.

"Gaara!" Naruto yelled, jumping on top of him, knocking Gaara to the ground. "I was so worried that you were here making out with some totally ugly girl!"

The Kazekage starred at Naruto with his normal emotionless expression, some how he knew something like this would happen.

"I don't know what I would do if I found you with a girl!" He paused to nibble on Gaara's neck. "Or another guy for that matter."

"Get off me. I have work to do." Gaara said struggling to break free of Naruto's grip but he just wouldn't let go of him. "I don't sneak around with every person I see anyways!" Then once Naruto still didn't get off him he added, "I don't sneak around with anyone, just in case you're wondering."

Naruto sat up and got off Gaara. "You never know…" He grinned, hinting that the moment was over. "So what's bothering you now?" Standing up now, he walked over and sat in a chair in front of Gaara's desk.

"What would you do when your ninja are being killed off by Uch- a powerful man that might be more powerful then you?" He asked, sitting up himself, walking over, and sitting back down at his desk. Naruto sat still in surprise of the answer he got. "See, I got a lot on my mind at the moment and your not helping by having all these random 'moments'."

"I can't help but have those damn moments!" He paused and looked at the ground and mumbled so quietly that Gaara barely heard him, "But having these moments let me be with you…" Gaara looked at him, eyes as wide as they could get.

"R-right…" Gaara closed his eyes to get himself under control. Then he reopened his eyes and looked at Naruto with his normal blank expression. "The man that we suspect is Sasuke Uchiha."

"WHAT? WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Naruto yelled, now looking at him and grabbing Gaara's gourd strap. "Where is he?"

Gaara starred into the bright blue eyes full of worry, hate, surprise, and? "I'm not sure if Uchiha is the guy but it's our best guess." Of course this redhead was slightly confused on Naruto's reaction but if you think about it, it was slightly normal- they were best friends after all.

"Tell me where you think he is, NOW!"

"Let me go."

So Naruto did, glaring at him still, and let Gaara get up and walk over to a pile of ten or more scrolls and brought back one of them, opening it on his desk. "We think that he's some where in this village." He paused to point out the village he was talking about. "I'll take you with me when I leave."

"We're leaving now!" Naruto yelled banging his fist on the table.

"No! We are to leave tomorrow, I'll tell you the set time when after my meeting with the ninja I was talking with earlier." Gaara turned and opened the door. "Now out!" Naruto was dumbfounded but he stomped out of the room anyways, leaving a very annoyed redhead.

**'_And here I thought you wanted to try and stop the whole relationship.'_**

'_Shut up, I'm not in the-'_

**'_Yeah, yeah. Whatever'_**

Gaara growled and sat in behind his desk, throwing the scroll on the ground. "It seems he cares more for Uchiha then me." He mumbled. "But they're only friends… right?"

**'_You are so jealous… admit it you like that Konoha brat.'_**

'_I don't like him! Even if I did I would never in my life admit it.'_

**'_Right, and I'm a completely straight mermaid. Like I've said before, get over your damn emotion problem, it would make life so much easier.'_**

'_I wish you were straight…'_

* * *

"No way… How could you have messed up _this_ bad? I thought you were the best at getting the _right_ information." Gaara said leaning back in his chair, quite annoyed now. 

"Well… uh… sir… I don't really…" The ninja started, blushing slightly.

"He made a mistake, sir. We swear it won't happen again." Replied another ninja, glaring at the first ninja that talked, who was now nodding in agreement.

Gaara sighed. "We'll still be leaving tomorrow morning at 700 hours. I want you, Sin," He looked over at a girl holding a rather large frying pan with long brown hair tied into a ponytail and dark blue eyes. "and you, Sano," He looked at a guy with shoulder length green hair, yellow eyes, and glasses. "to come with me and Naruto."

"Are you sure it's safe to bring Naruto? I mean it's most likely what they want." Replied Sin, looking over at Sano. She never did get along with the totally handsome nerd.

The Kazekage looked at her for a little bit in thought then said back, "I don't think they're going to get what they want so easily." He paused, grinning like he just thought of something. "Kyuubi never did like them."

Some of the ninja laughed, trying very hard to stop but Gaara didn't mind. "By the way, Kazekage-sama, I'm very happy that you and Naruto are together, though it did take me by surprise." It was Sano that spoke now, his smile being backed up with anime flowers floating all around him. (You know when anime people smile flowers float all around them.)

"Thank you but we're not really together." Gaara said back as Shukaku started yelling about him being an emotionless liar. "Though we are linked by two very annoying, idiotic 'things'."

'**_Damn it Gaara! Now I'm never going to give you 'the talk'! So now you'll be clueless forever.' _**

'_I told you Kankuro-'_

'**_He left out some things.'_**

'_Like what?'_

'**_Things.'_**

Gaara narrowed his eyes a little, aggravated again. "I have no clue what your talking about but you guys do make a good couple." Said another ninja in blue, blushing slightly.

The Kazekage sighed, wondering why he was the only one thinking they would make a horrible couple. Well it wasn't like he didn't like that they were technically a couple but it just confused him. Having an emotion problem was probably the core of his confusion but of course Gaara didn't know that.

"Anyways… I expect you two to be at the gates at the given time. You are dismissed." All the ninja nodded and left silently, all thinking about Naruto and Gaara being a couple.

'**_They all seem to like you guys together.'_**

'_Were not really together… it's like we're dating but not going on dates.'_

'**_Right… at least you'll admit something. That was something right?'_**

'_Something…'_

**

* * *

**

**Next chapter- They aren't in Suna anymore! And more yaoi, of course! (Lots more) Hehe, that's all I'm saying about it. I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Just for your information, Naruto's 'moments' are only going to get worse (well you could say better...), so if you don't like yaoi you should stop reading. (Though I would think if you didn't like yaoi, you wouldn't be this far in the story...)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Naruto for if I did Sakura would stop crushing on Sasuke, acting like an idoit ,and go for Kakashi but as you see, she's as stupid as ever and still isn't with Kakashi for some odd reason.**

**Yeah this is a Gaara X Naruto fic, yaoi, yes. I hope you like it, if not please tell me what I can do to make it better and if it's just the plot... well I can't really change that...**

I update faster with more reviews. :)

Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far! Love you all!

* * *

Gaara looked down at the boy curled up like a cat in his bed with a ripped open pillow. Anger apparently over came Naruto at some point. The red head looked around his room, noticing how bad it really was. One of his bookshelves had slammed into his table- breaking it, feathers were everywhere from ripped open pillows, holes in his wall and floor, his bathroom door out in the hallway, and just to add on to the mess, several bowls of half eaten ramen stained his carpet. To sum it all together, his roomed looked like shit, if possible, worse then shit.

Naruto fists held the blanket tightly as Naruto bit into his arm. His eyebrows were twitching, going from angry to sad. But to make matters worse, Naruto was naked, in Gaara's bed, with the redhead starring at one spot now, not wanting to waste this precise moment.

Of course Gaara wanted to wake him and tell him to get the fuck out of his house but then again he wanted to wake him and then fuck him senseless. Why he wanted to do this was unknown to Gaara for only two seconds- Shukaku was obviously pushing these wants into his brain.

_'Stop Shukaku. He's already in enough pain as it is.'_

_**'What gave you that idea?' **_Shukaku asked, sarcastically.

_'Just stop…'_

Shukaku was silent for some time, noticing the worry in Gaara's voice. Now he was never one to care for the boy, so why the hell did he want to make Gaara feel better? Then the answer hit him; he had finally gone completely insane. **_'Fine but next time I want some action I better get it.'_**

_'All depends on the situation at hand.'_

_**'I wish you would stop with the fucking army type thing going right now. That sentence should never be said unless you're in the office.'**_

'You make no sense…' 

_**'Shut it kid! I got some thinking to do so-'** _But he stopped himself as he realized the kid had started ignoring him when he finished the word 'sense'._ **'Damn kid…'**_

* * *

"Fucking… early…" Naruto mumbled as he started to stretch, slowly sitting up. He looked around the room with half open eyes, then it had finally hit him how bad he messed up Gaara's room. "I'm surprised I'm still able to breath…"

He got up off the bed, just then he noticed he had nothing on. "Oh…" Then he quickly ran to where his bag should have been but wasn't. The idiot turned his head every which way to get a glimpse at it but he stopped when he saw a note stuck on the wall. Curious, Naruto walked over and read it.

_Naruto,_

_Be at the gate as soon as you can._

_P.S. Your bag and everything you own is outside by the dead tree. Let's hope you can get to it before the reporters come to see if we are really going out and what not. Oh and don't try and grab anything to block your penis from the view of everybody, it just so happens that you can't pick anything up._

"What the- GAARA! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU BASTERD!" Naruto yelled then ran over to try and pick up the blanket but it wouldn't budge. Then he tried to pick up a broken lamp, no use. "Ah fuck… I'm screwed."

Naruto walked over to the door to the bedroom and sighed, blushing a little bit from the thought of everybody seeing how big 'it' is. He walked into the hall, passing the bathroom door that was in four pieces. How he managed to see another day, he did not know but he did wonder why Gaara didn't just kill him. _I'm going to die from embarrassment, why couldn't he just have killed me last night?_

Mumbling random curse words he walked to the front door and opened it very slightly. _Shit…_ Outside was more people standing with cameras then the number of girls Jiraiya has touched. _Shit._

"Look the door is opening!"

"Ah!"

"It's Naruto!"

"Are you and Gaara really going out?"

"Have you had sex yet?"

"How many times have you kissed?"

"You Basterd! You took my Gaara away!"

"He's not yours! He's mine!"

_He has a fan club too… shit, shit, SHIT!_

"Does he have a bigger penis then you?"

"Is he a good kisser?"

"How much do you love him?"

"Gaara-kuuuun! Come back to me!"

"How many rooms have you had 'it' in?"

"On a scale from 1 to 10 how hot is he?"

"Is he-"

The door slammed open and Naruto came out, yes naked. Everyone fell silent, stunned. "Does this give you an answer?" He asked sticking up his middle finger. Yes it did, but the wrong one. Right now they were all thinking that Gaara and Naruto had sex last night.

Gaara looked at him with his sand eye. (You know that weird floating eye.) He was blushing and trying not to laugh. All the reporters and fan girls were taking pictures but nobody said anything.

'_Is this another kind of moment?'_

'_**Yeah… He has his sex moments, sexy moments, pissed off I-want-to-kill-everyone moments, happy-go-lucky moment, idiotic moments, and whatever this moment is called… a sexy, pissed off, idiotic moment I guess…'**_

'_I like this… damn... I like this.'_

'**_Ha! You just admitted that you- damn it Gaara pay attention to me! Gaara! Wait… YOU WANT TO FUCK HIM!' _**Shukaku broke out laughing as Gaara glared, still watching Naruto, who was now walking over to the tree to get his stuff.

'_I don't want to fuck him. I'm just amused that he came out.'_

'_**Fine, fine. I was just trying to get your attention. But you do want to touch him.'**_

'…'

Shukaku smiled, which didn't really look like a smile but it was best this demon could do. He very well knew how confused Gaara was; it was a feeling Shukaku knew the redhead would feel sooner or later.

"Would you pose Naruto?"

"Oh pleasssse!"

Apparently all the members of Gaara's fan club was turning into a Naruto fans, guessing this from their begs for a pose, them blushing madly, and a few of them changing their 'Gaara we love you!' signs into 'Naruto we love you more!' signs.

"Naruto-kuuuun!"

Naruto sighed but gave them no such pose and pulled on his boxers, which were red, orange, and yellow. He was trying to figure out how to kill Gaara but everyway he could think of turned out with Gaara strangling him or de-balling him- nether he liked very well. _Why does Gaara end up on top? I've only beaten him a few times out of luck. Wait… 'on top'… damn! I'm not going to be on bottom! No way in hell!_

He crossed his arms once he was dressed but didn't move, since he saw sand moving around in one spot near him, then it stopped and Gaara appeared.

"What the fuck was that Gaara?" Naruto yelled running at him.

Gaara grinned and easily dodged Naruto's punch by moving to the side, not even bothering using sand. "We're not leaving until tonight, we all decided that at the gate this morning." He ducked as Naruto tried to kick him in the face.

The reporters were having a field day, yelling what they thought the title for thisshould bebut their voices were as loud as a mouse compared with the screaming fan girls.

"Damn it! You knew I would have one of those damn moments!" Naruto tried to punch Gaara as he quickly stood up but he grabbed Naruto's wrist and pulled them so their bodies were inches apart, Naruto frozen.

Naruto starred into Gaara's eyes but could only see one emotion, lust. "I just wanted to embarrass you." Gaara grinned. "You're so cute when you're embarrassed you know."

"G-Gaara? Are y-you ok?" The blond asked, trying to free his wrist, still looking into Gaara's light green eyes.

"Perfect." Then Gaara wrapped his other arm around Naruto's waist and pulled their bodies together, faces centimeters apart. "You should have left your clothes in the bag." Then he pressed his lips against Naruto's, who made a noise of surprise. Gaara then pulled back slightly after a few seconds, starring into Naruto's eyes again.

"G-Gaara?" Naruto mumbled, remembering every time they touched was ether when they fought or when Naruto had a moment, not remembering Gaara ever coming on to him.

The Kazekage grinned. "Am I acting, abnormal?" He moved his head so he was whispering into Naruto's ear. "Do you think I'm having a 'moment'?"

Naruto's eyes widened, realizing the answer to the second question. "I thought I was the only one with those." Naruto mumbled putting his forehead on Gaara's shoulder. "Go fuck yourself."

"I rather fuck you." Gaara said, making Naruto shiver.

Ah but every good moment has to end, no matter what it is and it just so happened when the reporters started taking more pictures and yell out questions.

"Why was he trying to hurt you, Kazekage-sama?"

"How many times have you kissed?"

"Is this what it's usually like?"

"Who's the seme and who the uke?"

The boys found themselves blushing, both embarrassed and angry.

"So how many times _have_ you had sex?"

"Naruto-kuuuuun! Kiss me!"

"I need a tissue! My nose is bleeding!"

"Me to!"

"Why did you to get together? For love or sex?"

Gaara closed his eyes, out of his moment since he started blushing. He held Naruto tighter, letting go of his wrist and wrapped that arm around Naruto's waist too. Naruto smiled slightly but no one could see it because his head was still against Gaara's shoulder. "Meet me at the gate." Gaara whispered, opening his eyes.

"R-right…" Naruto mumbled, hugging Gaara back now, taking in the smell of apples and… blood?Who knew but it smelled good to Naruto. "Try not to have another moment once we get there."

"Same to you." Then Gaara and Naruto let go of each other, looking into each others eyes before both of them ran off in opposite directions.

* * *

_Damn it! _Naruto thought as he jumped off another rooftop. _Damn you Kyuubi for making me feel this way!_

_'You've had feelings for him since the second time you saw him after your fight with him.'_

_'They were never this strong!'_

_'You're lucky I'm here to help you, other wise you might have married that pink hair bitch.'_

_'She's my friend!'_

_'I only care about Shukaku.'_

_'Damn you!'_

_'You brat, need to learn your place.'_

_'Go to hell!'_

_'Where do you think I am now, brat?'_

_'Sealed inside me.'_

_'Same thing.'_

Naruto fell silent, only because the kiss had finally hit him full blast. "_He_ kissed _me_!" Naruto starred wide eye at the buildings in front of him. "I don't care if he had his own damn moment, _he_ kissed _me_."

He brought a hand you to touch his mouth. "Gaara…" Then he stopped at the gate, now waiting for Gaara.

* * *

Gaara sighed as he listened to the fucking idiot Shukaku laugh his head off- which he would have no problem if that happened. 

**_'Aren't you glad I did that? You can't say you didn't like that!'_**

_'No… I can't. But I can say I don't like you.'_

_**'You can but you know you love me.'**_

_'If love means hate, then yes.'_

_**'…'**_

_'…'_

The Kazekage glared at nothing in particular as he ran down the street, going so fast that he was blind to the naked eye. He got lost in thought as he thought about what he did. Of course he wasn't regretting the kiss but he was regretting not holding the kiss any longer.

Then he gates came into view along with a boy in orange standing there, hand to his mouth. Yet again he would have raised an eyebrow but seeing that he had none…

The redhead stopped running, Naruto now noticing him. But he didn't get a chance to walk any further because at that moment Naruto ran up to him, wrapping him arms around Gaara's neck, kissing him.

If this was any other person then Gaara, they would have stayed like that in shock and then slowly hug him back but no, that was not the case. As soon as Naruto had his lips against his, he wrapped his arms around his waist again, pressing their body's together once more. Of course, Gaara kissed him back, opening his mouth once he felt Naruto's tongue asking to come in.

"Don't interrupt them." Whispered a girl to a guy as they stood a little ways away from the couple. "Kazekage-same will have our heads!"

The guy gulped but paid her no mind. "Kazekage-sama! We should leave now instead of tonight!"

Gaara pulled back, still holding onto Naruto. Looking over at the two, glaring, he said, "I'll kill you if you don't shut up and let me continue." The guy gulped again and nodded, as did the other girl, whispering 'I told you so'.

So Gaara looked back down at the blushing blond. Gaara almost wanted to just stare at him because Naruto was breathing hard, blushing, and had his mouth open ever so slightly. Sexy. But of course Gaara wanted more so he smashed their lips together, putting his tongue inNaruto's mouth right away.

But again the kiss stopped as Naruto pulled away, blushing even harder. "We need to go and find… to find Sasuke."

Gaara's eyes narrowed and replied, "Our information was wrong, it's not Sasuke we're after." Naruto's mouth dropped, eyes widening at the same time. "I can't tell you who now because…" Gaara bite his lip, knowing the reason why was because he didn't want Naruto to explain that his information this time had to be wrong too and not come. "Because if I do, I'll have to kill you for knowing this information."

"What the hell? You won't kill me, not after that." Naruto said glaring at him, licking Gaara's neck, sucking on his pulse a little before looking back at the red head. "But I won't force you to tell me… just as long as you're not lying about it not being Sasuke."

"I'm not." Then Gaara kissed him lightly on the cheek and let go of him, just when Naruto did. They starred at each other for a second or two then turned to the other two. "Sano… Sin."

"Kazekage-sama!" they both yelled and bowed. "Sorry!" Then they stood up straight and glared at each other, clearly annoyed about the jinx.

Gaara shrugged then said, "Naruto has his bag." Pointing at the drak blue bag where Naruto was standing before. "I suspect you have yours."

"Yes sir." Sin said before Sano. "But do you have yours?"

"I don't need one." Was the answer they got, that sent shivers up their spines. "Let's get going then."

"Aren't you wondering why we were here or something?" Sano blurted out, getting another glare from Sin.

The redhead starred at them like they were crazy. "I couldn't care less." Then he turned around, walked to Naruto's bag, and grabbed it. "Lets go." The others nodded and followed him to the gate.

"What is this mission ranked?" Naruto asked, standing beside Gaara, waiting for the people to open the gates.

The Kazekage just starred at the gates as they slowly opened. He never thought about that. Normally he would have ranked it a S-class mission but now that he knew who really was behind everything, it was probably a A-class mission, so that's what he told the blond.

"Oh… A-class… I thought it would be…" but Naruto drifted off to silence as he heard the two behind them arguing about who's summoning was better, at least it started out about that.

"My horses can kick your pigs asses any day." Sano said crossing his arms as Sin glared at him again.

"Damn it Sano! Just because you're damn horses are beating my pigs by two points-"

"Three. The score is 34 to 31, dumb-ass."

"Shut up basterd! You know I have a bad memory!"

"Everybody knows that, idiot."

"Okay, we fight now! This time we fight without summons, just to see who's better at other type of techniques."

"Fine!" But both of them didn't get a chance to get into position because sand swept them off their feet, both landing on their butts.

"Ow!" they both said looking up at the red head glaring down at them. "Sorry Kazekage-sama!" This of course made them glare at each other again, hating when they said the same thing at the same time.

Gaara sighed and turned back around. "The gate is open in case you two haven't noticed." The two of them hadn't and felt horrible about that. "_Now_, let's go." They both stood up and followed Gaara and Naruto as they walked into the desert.

All around them, sand was blowing, forcing everyone but Gaara to cover their eyes. But they kept walking, only Gaara knowing how to get to the said village.

* * *

**Next chapter- Read it to find out. :P**

**Oh the last kiss Gaara and Naruto share, nether one was having a moment but yes the first kiss Gaara was having a moment. The only moment Naruto had was when he walked out of the house naked, with the middle finger.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Naruto is not, and forever will not be mine.

Warnings: (I forgot to do this... hehe) **This is a boy on boy fic- yaoi, a little angst (Not much really), lemons/limes, language, and some violence.**

Author-ness: I'm so sorry this took me forever to write! Then it's really short... yeah sorry about that too. And also, you will notice that my style writing is a little bit diffrent now. (I hope that's not a problem.)

Well In this chapter we see a little bit more of Naruto... also this is to get the plot rolling a little bit more. Woot! Also, just to clear this up, I refuse to write a lemon for Sin and Sano, who are not the main characters and are also OCs, who in my opinion do not need to have a lemon writen for them. So sorry about that.

One more thing, I was planing to have lemon in this chapter but I decided against that. (One reason why this is so short... I went back and deleted that part, then had to completely change everything after it as well as a few thngs before it, which made it ten pages shorter.) Though a lemon should be in ether the next chapter or the one after that, I suppose. (Since many of you that read this fic, read it for the lemons- whcih after the first one, should come in many numbers, hehe.)

_This is beta-ed by my younger cousin. (She's really young...) That is why there are so many spelling mistakes, but I promised her I would let her beta it. (Though I went back to see if I could find any more, which I did, but there still might be more.)_

X-X-X

The desert was unknown ground to Naruto, who had only passed through the desert on special occasions, like visiting Gaara or relaying an important message- which ended up being a way for Suna to get Naruto over there to calm Gaara down on the few occasions when he started to act up. So it was only normal for Naruto to be unaccustomed to not being able to see anything except a blur of red, which was un-doubtfully Gaara's hair- at least Naruto hoped it was his hair.

It didn't help any that he had to practically keep his eyes close so sand wouldn't get into his already dry, red, itchy eyes, but even that didn't keep the sand away.

Though there was one other thing that reassured Naruto that he was near people he could trust and it was Sano and Sin, who's bickering could be heard over the harsh thrashing of the sand infested wind.

"You bastard!" yelled who Naruto thought was Sin. "That is no way to treat a lady!"

Ah yes, now Naruto remembered why they were even fighting, Sano tripped Sin, though blamed it on her own clumsiness- which wouldn't surprise Naruto one bit if that was really what happened. Since so far, Sin had stepped on three snakes- all of which were poison-ness and made Sin run for her life, ran into a boulder six times, and tripped at least ten times. Naruto had no idea she was so clumsy…

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't see any ladys around here!" Sano shouted back.

"Why you little-" But she stopped talking, for she, Naruto had guessed, tripped once again, making Sano roar with laughter.

A sigh escaped Naruto's chapped lips, only thinking her clumsiness funny the first three times, after that it got kind of old- well not in Sano's opinion anyways since he had laughed every single time.

They continued to walk on, with the two rivals still arguing. Then Naruto started to think, about many random things but then something sort of hit him. Was this was how he and Sasuke had sounded like?

He stopped short, knowing he shouldn't stop walking in a sand storm such as this but couldn't stop himself, he just stopped, eyes closed and eye brows furrowed together in ager and thought.

_Sasuke…Where are you?_

_Gone._

Naruto's arms wrapped around his shaking body, shaking ether out of sadness or anger, probably both. He didn't know why such a sudden surge of emotions ran through him, well, he did, but he wish he didn't, he wish he could just forget-

_Forgetting is the same thing as running away._

_I know…_

_Why do you do this to yourself? Why do you put yourself through so much pain, kit?_

_You know why…_

_Do you?_

_I-_

"Naruto." Said a man right in front of the blond, who still had his eyes closed shut, but the sudden voice and the warm hand now on his left shoulder awoken back into reality. "I told you not to stop for any reason what so ever."

Naruto's squinting blue eyes looked at the Kazekage, Gaara, who at first glance looked like his normal self, cold-hearted and uncaring, but Naruto knew there was some emotion within his pale green eyes that he wasn't showing on his face.

"Sorry 'bout that… just remembered something." Came Naruto's reply, with a fake grin plastered on his face to try and fool the other male.

But of course Gaara wasn't fooled, knowing all to well that Naruto was wearing a 'mask', but he made no effort to know what was on the blonde's mind, even though he was dieing to know what had just made the usually cheerful ninja so upset. He didn't even have a guess to what was wrong…

"Alright… just next time you remember something, keep walking." With that, Gaara moved his hand off his shoulder and back down to his side, then turned around and began to disappear into the sand storm. Then in a matter of seconds, the only thing the other could see besides sand was a blur of red some where ahead of him.

X-X-X

"Fuck off Sano! It's not my-"

"Yes it is!"

"_No,_ it's not!"

"Was it my fault _your_ fucking frying pan slammed into the bed in attempt to make it two beds?"

"Uh… no…"

"Didn't think so."

Gaara sighed in frustration, making the two arguing ninja quiet down immediately, not wanting to get on the Kazekage's bad side- though little did they know that they were already a fraction of an inch away from crossing the line.

"We are here on a mission, and that is to stop the person that is killing our fellow villagers, not to stand around here arguing." Gaara said, eyes narrowing as he looked at Sin and Sano, who both just sat down on their now broken bed, watching the red head as he simply leaned against the white wall of the room.

They were staying at the Oni Rinkusu Inn, an inn well known for their wonderful service and mouth watering food- which was all Naruto needed to hear before he rushed down to the first floor to get something to fill his empty stomach. Though Gaara was a little against staying here, since he knew this would be one of the first places his new enemy would look for him, but he knew he didn't really have much to worry about, he was strong enough to take them

"So what do you want us to do, Gaara-sama?" Sin asked in a low tone, un-doubtfully angry.

Gaara tilted his head slightly to the right as he looked at the two ninja who would follow any order he gave. So he asked, completely ignoring their question, "Have you noticed how much sexual frustration is in this room?"

The question made both Sano and Sin stiffen, their eyes wide as they shifted their gaze to look somewhere other then at Gaara. They both had noticed it, they had noticed it for quite a while now…

"Yes." Was the reply Gaara got from both people, both knowing they shouldn't lie to their Kazekage.

The red head smirked. "Have you noticed who it's coming from?" His eyes danced from one person to the other, who both looked like a deer in the headlights, not a pleasant site to see but it was highly amusing to Gaara. "I'll take that as a no." He paused, pushing himself off the wall and walking to the wooden door to the room, standing in the large threshold. "It's coming from you two." Then he walked out of the room with a smirk on his face.

_**Man… I thought I was evil.**_

_You are._

_**You know what you just did right? You just pointed something out they've been trying to deny!**_

_I know._

_**They're are going to fuck each other senseless….**_

_I know that too._

_**…What are you trying to do?**_

_Get them to shut up for once._

_**If this gets them to shut up I swear I'm going to hug you, they were getting on m last nerves...**_

_Hug me and you die._

**_I can't even hug you, baka, I'm fucking sealed inside you._**

_If it works, will you shut up for the rest of my pitiful life?_

_**No can do. Sorry.**_

_...You're not even the slightest bit sorry..._

_**Duh.**_

X-X-X

Naruto blinked several times when he saw a man he knew all too well walk into the dining hall with a large smirk on his face, with eyes filled with many emotions, all of which made Naruto go cold. But as soon as Naruto stood up to greet the other, everyone else got up and rushed in front of him, bowing in respected and saying many things so that Naruto could only hear bits and pieces of them- so after a few seconds, he tuned them out, sitting back down to finish his fourth bowl of ramen.

But then there was one voice that made Naruto's interest peak, turning around to stare at the person who just said those words, but the blond nearly died when he saw the man's pale eyes staring over at him.

"Sorry, I'm here to steal my love's heart once and for all."

Then, the same man pushed through the many shocked and some what hurt people, and walked up to the blond, his eyes narrowing in anger as he looked at Naruto.

Naruto grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back on his neck with one hand in a nervous gesture. "Heh, heh…. Hey Neji, what are you doing here?"

"I just said why." Neji said, his glare hardening. "I'm here to take Gaara away from you."

A confused look plastered itself on Naruto's face as he starred at his so called friend, unsure if he was hearing him right. "Gaara? You like _my_ Gaara?" Then just like that, his confused look disappeared, replaced by a look of pure hatred. His voice was a little bit lower, with a growl following soon after those words left his mouth.

Neji mimicked Naruto's look, eyebrows drawing together with his eyes narrowing. "_Your_ Gaara? I think you got your information wrong."

Then they both fell into silence, glaring at each, sending the other waves of anger. They ignored everyone else's confused stares and the many whispers. Though what they couldn't ignore was the sound of the doors swinging open and heavy steps being heard coming in their direction. They both knew who it was….

"Gaara!" Squealed Naruto, smiling like an idiot, clearly in another kind of 'moment'. Though Neji just smirked, hiding all of his anger, and nodded at the other as his way of greeting.

"Naruto… Neji." Gaara said with a small nod of his own in Neji's direction, then turned back to face Naruto. "Are you done eating yet? I would like to show you around the town since I know this village is quite new to you.

Naruto grinned at this, taking only a second to see the anger that flashed in Neji's eyes. "Sure! I would _love_ to go with you!" Naruto said cheerfully, latching himself onto Gaara's arm and surprisingly, Gaara didn't even try to move him off, which made the Hyuuga watching furious, though even Naruto had to congratulate him on not showing it.

Gaara turned around, but before he started to walk off he said in a low, threatening, "I would advise you to leave, Neji," He paused, feeling Naruto's hold on his arm tighten. "Like I said before, my heart is not yours for the taking."

Neji didn't even bother hiding his anger as he looked at the two demon containers. "But you willingly give it to Uzumaki?"

At first, Gaara didn't say anything, which made Naruto fill with worry, which resulted in him holding on to Gaara's arm with all his strength, scared of the answer that would soon come out of the Kazekage's mouth, thouh deep inside he knew there was realy nothing to worry about...

"Yes."

At that moment, two auras could be felt within the dining hall. One was one of pure hatred, anger, jealousness, and hurt, while the other was one of love, lust, happiness, and the want to fuck Gaara right there, on the table.

So then Gaara walked forward and out of the room, dragging along a ever so cheerful Naruto, who was smiling like the idiot he was, while Gaara looked ahead of him with his usual emotionless face.

Nether of them saw that Neji ran a hand through his hair, revealing that in his ear was a small, black ear piece.Then he said in a low, importent like voice, "They are leaving the inn now." He paused as someone said something back. "I understand, Lord Akujin."

_**To be continued...**_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Naruto is not, and forever will not be mine.

Warnings: **This is a boy on boy fic- yaoi, implied rape and near rape (No complete rape!), angst, lemons/limes, language, and some violence.**

Author-ness: I just about cried while writing this! I put in something that I really wish I didn't but it just works so well! I'm so sorry readers! (I'm saying this ahead of time.) At the end of this chapter I have a little spoiler about the next, I just can not say it. (I don't want people going to my profile then coming back to review this saying that I'm totally going against my past words, which I know I am.)

Well on a similar note, this chapter is as dark as it's going to get, I think.

Now, I would like to take my time to say thank you to everyone who has read this and/or reviewed to this story! And I just hope that the story is becoming even more interesting for you guys. :) If not... uh... sorry? Anyways, please read and review.

---

Noise could be heard from around Naruto and Gaara as they walked through the busy streets of the town but none could be heard from them, both not really knowing what to say.

In Naruto's case, he was occupied with looking up at Gaara's face, his inner self doing a happy dance out of victory and happiness. It hadn't hit him yet that he just lost a friend, one of his best friend's, over a guy, that, yes, was well worth it but Naruto still liked having his friends around.

Though in Gaara's case, he was overly frustrated and didn't want to take it out on Naruto, well some of it he did but let's not go there. But above being frustrated, he was confused, confused at why Neji was trying to come back into his life when he had _clearly_ pushed him out of it before, making sure Neji got the point that he didn't ever want him back in. So why was Neji doing this? He thought they worked things out, becoming friends, very good friends in fact, but _just_ friends, nothing more.

'_Fuck this, I need think this over later'_

'_**If you put it off, it'll never get done.'**_

'_Who are you talking about? You?'_

'_**We're one of the same!'**_

'_What are you on?'_

'**_Whatever you're on.'_**

'…'

They continued to walk down the busy streets, people rushing by them at high speeds. There was a few people who were walking at their pace, two in particular, but Gaara was too caught up in his thoughts to notice and Naruto was just the same.

'_**Hey, it's true. If you start taking drugs, they'll mess me up too. Same goes for medicine.'**_

'_I know this. I've been living with you for how long? Let me see…. My whole fucking life.'_

'_**It's you're fault your life is so fucked up, not mine.'**_

'_We've been over this already….'_

'_**Yeah, I know. Now don't repeat it, fuck Naruto, and make your life better, at least, it'll be good when your fucking Naruto. But after that, well, you just never know where it ends up.'**_

'…_That's good advice.'_

'_**Well duh! Wait… What the-? Since when do you take my advice?'**_

'_Since I became hard.' _Gaara could now feel Shukaku grinning evilly, the perverted gears in the creature's head turning rapidly. Suddenly, Gaara knew having control over his body tonight was going to be hard for now on.

But for now, Gaara was still in control and hoping it would be kept like that.

"Naruto."

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts, blinking several time, and asked, "Yeah?"

This nonstop starring was really starting to bug Gaara in more ways then one… "Do you want to get some," He paused, a look of disgust appearing on his face. "Ramen?"

All at once Naruto's face brightened and yelled with a large, childish grin, "YES!" He broke free from Gaara's grip on his wrist and started jumping around, in the air and off the walls. He seriously had been ramen deprived for way too long.

But now the only problem was that Naruto didn't know his way and ignored that, running down the street to an unknown destination.

"Only Naruto…" Gaara said with a sigh and began to run after him, not caring that a few people that knew who he was were giving him a look that clearly said they thought he had gone mad. In fact, the only thing his mind was set on was the fact that Naruto was getting closer now. After a few more seconds of running he called out his blond idiot's name.

Though there is one bad thing when you call out someone's name and they happen to be already slowing down out of realization that they don't know where they are going, they stop completely. And you run into them. What just happened between Gaara and Naruto is a perfect example of this.

"Gah! Gaara! YOUR FUCKING HAND is… Would you mind pressing a little harder?"

Though people always find themselves in awkward positions when they run into each other, like this one, though this one is made worse by Naruto, who is having another 'moment'. The position exactly? Gaara on top of Naruto, with Gaara in between Naruto's legs which happen to be spread wide open that Gaara swore just got a little wider. Though Gaara's hands are in places a little worse, one wrapped around Naruto's waist from a reflex and the other on top of Naruto's unbelievably hard cock.

Isn't life a wonderful thing?

People were staring, oh yes, especially the woman. Even most of the guys couldn't help but stare, maybe getting hard themselves, it was just too hot. There were even some inspiring writers jotting down stuff into their notebooks. Though the worst was that there was a painter to their left, who had just gotten a clean canvas and was now painting them. Great. So now Gaara was pretty sure the word 'pervert' generated in this town.

"Harder?" Gaara's face was getting slightly red from the position, though couldn't say he didn't like it, he just didn't like the fact that the words 'I'm on top' were plastered onto Naruto's face. "Fine," Gaara though, moved his hand off Naruto's cock and up to Naruto's shoulder and shifted his body so his face was hovering over Naruto's. "I'll make you harder."

A sly smirk appeared on Naruto's face. "Good luck with that because I think I'm as hard as I'll get, but you on the other hand…" Naruto flip their positions over so that he was on top. "Could get a lot harder."

"Ah! MOMMY! MY EYES!"

Both Naruto and Gaara froze, then their heads turned in a robotic fashion to look at the person who dared interrupt them. It was a little girl pointing at them with eyes filled with curiosity and fright. Let's just say, no matter how hard the two boys were before, they weren't any more.

"Oh this is just great!" Naruto yelled, quickly getting off Gaara and glaring at him. "You're supposed to snap me out of my 'moments'! This one was in front of everybody! Including that little- wait! WAIT! Don't cry! I- uh… Gaara!"

Thankfully the mother rushed over to them at that moment and took care of everything, letting Naruto and Gaara jump onto the roof top of a near by building and jog away. They stopped on the raman's shop's roof.

"Gaara?" Naruto grabbed the Kazekage's sleeve and looked him square in the eyes. "We're going to finish that latter."

His words took Gaara by surprise, his eyes widening for a fraction of a second. "That was no 'moment' was it?" he said, acting off of a feeling he had from within.

"No."

"So I have no choice but to be on bottom with you?"

"Not really."

"Great… I'm going to be fucked by the village idiot."

"Bastard!"

The word hung in the air for a few seconds before Naruto broke out laughing, Gaara smirking out of amusement. To say the truth, Gaara didn't mind that much about being on bottom, as long as he was with Naruto.

Then Naruto stopped laughing and grabbed Gaara's hand, though looked at him as if he wasn't touching him at all. "Can we get ramen now?" Gaara just hoped that that childish grin that just popped up on Naruto's face wouldn't be there when he was being fucked or else he didn't care what it took, he was flipping the positions.

"Alright."

He gripped onto Naruto's hand tighter, jumping off the building and pulling the blond into a small shop for ramen, having eaten there a before with Kankuro, a secret ramen fan. This building had a big sign over the double-doors with the words _'Angel Tears (Ramen and other foods)_', glowing a meek black, but as soon as the door closed behind them, the color of the sign changed into red and soon after small clicks could be heard if your ear was to the door.

They didn't know that the very two people that was walking at their pace earlier stopped in front of the door they had just walked through, looking at it for a few seconds before looking at each other with knowing looks.

---

A loud sigh escaped Neji's lips, resting his elbows on the wooden desk in front of him and his head in his hands, looking at the dark figure standing in the corner of the dark, gloomy room with only two small candles lit. Silence was all that could be heard, the question the other person had just asked still lingering in the air.

Finally Neji decided what to say to answer the question, "Of blood I am no Hyuuga but in looks I now am." Well he was never one to lie when someone already knew the answer, just bend the truth in whatever way possible, never giving a direct answer.

The other person snorted, his arms still crossed, like they were from the time he walked in. "Your looks come from a jutsu, I am no fool. I let you get away with this because it fit my purpose, but now I have no use for 'Neji', though I may have use for the real you, who ever you are."

An amused smirk appeared on Neji's face before he replied, "You know who I am, Lord Akujin, you've known since I came to you."

"I might, then again I might not." The man pushed himself off the wall, stepping into the dim light of the candles, showing his gleaming, narrow red eyes and long white hair that was draped over his shoulders, tied in some places with lightly colored wooden beads of many shapes. On his torso was a kimono style gray shit that stopped at mid-thigh and had no sleeves, tied at the waist with a light purple sash, the ends of it falling all the way to his knees. Also hanging loosely on his body was black ninja pants and fitted wooden sandals on his feet. Power flowed out of his body, as did evil.

"It seems I have no choice to give you a straight answer." Neji's smirked was still there as he slowly stood up, his long brown hair turning white and growing slightly shorter, his skin paling, and his eyes changing into normal human looking eyes. "So let's reintroduce our selves shall we? I'm Kabuto, coming to you with a proposal from Lord Orochimaru, a wish to work together for your common goal, power."

Akujin showed his own amused smirk as he eyed Kabuto with great interest. "That introduction was much different from your first one, Kabuto-_kun_."

---

Mirrors, the walls, the ceiling, and even the floor were mirrors, reflecting the image of a pair walking through the hallway, the blond with a determined look on his face but was still shaking, standing right next to the emotionless Kazekage. Each step they took both were worried that the mirror they were on would break, making them fall in a pit of darkness, falling forever and forever more. But it did nothing, didn't even crack.

Though Gaara, unlike Naruto, had his guard up, unsure if this was really a hall of mirrors or an illusion made by a jutsu. Though he was feeling someone else's chakra and it wasn't Naruto's.

The Kazekage had put his hand against different mirrors several times; knowing there was chakra running through them but not knowing the source or even where they led. So in reality, he was pretty sure they were under attack, being watched at the least. Anyways, this wasn't the same ramen shop he remembered going to.

But the only other people that knew what he knew right now was himself, the enemy, and Shukaku, who by the way wouldn't quit barking orders at him to use his power to destroy the place, which really wasn't that bad of an idea at the moment. Gaara knew he shouldn't worry the blond next to him but something inside was warning him against not telling him, he wasn't even sure what was holding him back…

"Gaara… are you mad?"

The Kazekage looked down at the blond with confusion all over his face, unsure of where that question came from. Did he seem mad? "No. Why do you ask?"

Naruto's eyes… Gaara wasn't sure if he was in a nightmare or a dream but they showed sadness and regret, though beauty at the same time. These very eyes were the eyes that kept reflecting themselves on the many mirrors, the farther the image, the farther he felt from Naruto, making him feel empty and unneeded. He didn't like this and he didn't like these mirrors, they were doing something weird to the other container.

"You're angry…" Naruto practically whispered, stopping in his tracks, bringing his hands up to his heart.

Gaara' stopped as well, his eyes narrowing as he continued to look at Naruto's eyes, no, not his eyes, eyes of another. "I just said I wasn't."

Naruto's hair fell into his face as he looked at the floor, though Gaara, if he looked down too, could still see his face because of the mirrors on the floor. This wasn't the face of Naruto. Those weren't his eyes. This wasn't his attitude.

"Yes but…" Naruto suddenly looked up, his eyes showing tears that hadn't been there seconds before. "Gaara!" He ran at Gaara, wrapping his arms around the other's waist, forcing him to back up against the mirror behind him, his back suddenly aching more then it should. Gaara could feel his shirt getting wet where Naruto's face was. He was crying. But these tears, Gaara knew, were fake. "Gaara… kiss me."

This wasn't a moment, this wasn't Naruto, Gaara knew this. "No."

Naruto pulled his face away from the shirt and looked up at the red head with teary eyes, his bottem lip quivering. "D-Don't you love me?"

"No."

More tears fell down Naruto's cheeks as he closed his eyes as if that what shut out his pain, pain that wasn't even there. In one movement though, he pushed his face up against Gaara's, their lips pressing together in an emotionless tongue intertwining kiss, no love, no lust, nothing.

But suddenly Gaara's eyes widened as he realized something, and quickly pushed Naruto away from him, making the other stumble backwards, falling onto his butt. He realized that this really wasn't Naruto, he wasn't mad, this wasn't a nightmare, no. He knew this because of what Naruto just did, something the real Naruto would never do, not even to save his own life.

Naruto had just poisoned him.

---

Hate filled blue eyes glared at the man grinning widely in from of him, a look of victory on his face, making Naruto realize that there was little hope to escape at this point. This very man in front of him was now a traitor in Naruto's book, a man that Naruto would never call a friend again.

This man was Sano.

The very same Sano that traveled with him and the Kazekage here to this village, the same Sano that fought with Sin over pointless things not even he and Sasuke fought about. This was man was a traitor, a new friend that Naruto wouldn't even try to get back, no, only Sasuke was worth the trouble.

"Surprised, Naruto? Angry? Betrayed?" Sano towered over Naruto, who was on his back, chained to a uncomfortable stone bench that was connected to the ground, though his arms were on ether side of him.

"Surprised, yes. Angry, definitely. But betrayed, never, not by you." Naruto spit out, his face showing that he meant every word.

Sano sighed, placing one hand on his hip, looking at Naruto with a pair of half open eyes. "Shame, I like seeing people's faces when they're betrayed, it's _hilarious_." He dragged the last word out with an evil gleam in his eyes. "You should have seen Sin's face, priceless, especially because she was naked, ready for me to fuck her into next week. I'll tell you what I did though, I fucked her until she died, crying uncontrollably-"

"BASTARD! GO TO HELL YOU-"

"Now, now, Naruto, please control your temper, your shouting gives me headaches." Sano said as he walked forward, towards Naruto, with a very slight sway of his hips. His hand moved up to his face, taking off his glass and held onto them with his left hand, his right hand taking his hair out of its ponytail.

"I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU MORE THEN A HEADACHE YOU ASSHOLE!" Naruto's face was red, his eyes slightly teary but no tears came. He was shaking his head as if that was going to get the image of Sin laying in her bed, cheeks wet from crying, skin pale, naked, and eyes wide in fright, though no emotion besides that could be seen within her eyes. It was a horrible way to die and no one should have to go through it.

Sano smirked as his eyes roamed the blond's body, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. "I was never able to see why Gaara chose you and not Neji, but now I can clearly see his reasoning. You just look so _fuckable_." Suddenly Sano put on a mock expression of surprise when he saw Naruto's own surprised face. "Oh? Didn't you know that before Kyuubi started to show his wants, Gaara was fucking Neji? Silly me, I thought you knew." The blond said nothing as he starred at the man now leaning over him with blank eyes, not trying to move away from the pair of lips that were drawling closer to his own mouth.

'_It seems you never truly know a person, huh Kyuubi?'_

There was no response.

'_Kyuubi?'_

Nothing.

"What did you do to me!.?" Naruto shouted just as Sano's lips were hovering a hair away from is own. "Where's Kyuubi?.! What did you do to him?.!"

Sano moved his face so he could whisper into Naruto's ear "When you were knocked out, I injected a drug into your stomach. Though… I'll admit, I only know that it blocks any connection to Kyuubi, what else it does is a mystery to me." Naruto's eyes were wide from shock and realization, he never expected to be in this much trouble, he didn't know his chances of dying were so great. "Kabuto made it for me. From what Lord Akujin said, you two go _way_ back." At Kabuto's name, anger ran through Naruto, though his face still only showed surprise and some hints of fear. Not even Sano biting Naruto's ear harshly, sucking it, licking it, made Naruto come to his senses, only one thing was in his mind at the moment,

Sasuke was in on this.

Sasuke knew about him being raped was part of the plan.

But he did _nothing_ to stop it.

Suddenly a pair of cold, chapped lips were pressing against his own and a foreign tongue was in his mouth, a little of Sano's saliva making its way down his chin.

Sasuke had completely betrayed him.

'_Death would have been worse then this…'_

_--- _

Gaara slid down the wall made of mirrors, his breath coming heavily, sweat falling down his face. His hands gripped onto the sand that was spilled across the floor, the very same sand that he used to kill, no, destroy the clay molding of Naruto. He felt as if chains were wrapping around his heart, squeezing it, trying to make it burst. Shukaku presence wasn't felt though, the one time he wanted him.

He knew death was coming, and he couldn't imagine how many regrets he had forming within his head. So many of them were about Naruto… he had never gotten the chance to tell him how he felt, never was able to take Shukaku's advise, not able to spend his lasts moments with Naruto, there wasn't even a memory of them together as a couple and acting like it he could recall. Though technically, they were never really a couple, Shukaku and Kyuubi were the ones going out…

His eyes closed, his mind replaying every moment he had ever spent with Naruto, the good moments along with the bad, he cherished them all. Though they were never truly together, they did have their 'moments'.

"Naruto… I love you so much." He whispered in a hoarse voice, his head leaning forward, the hair on his head falling in front of his face. "One more moment with you is all I want before I die… just one, even it's only a glimpse of you…"

"Gosh… I'm sorry. I didn't know you rather Naruto here _that_ much…"

Gaara's eyes opened and using a lot of his stamina, he looked up, only to see two friends standing over him, one with a bottle of a purple liquid in hand.

"Don't worry… it's good to see you too… Kiba…" Gaara said weakly, his eyes filled with gratitude. He blinked slowly, just to make sure this wasn't some kind of misapprehension, and thankfully, it wasn't. By the time his eyes reopened, both Kiba and his partner Shino were still standing there.

Kiba snorted, moving to sit on his knees while at the same time opening the bottle. "You're just happy to see us because we have an antidote for you- made by Sakura by the way so you don't have to worry about me giving you more poison."

Gaara did nothing nor said anything as Kiba lifted up his chin, opened his mouth, and poured the liquid into his mouth. It tasted like crap. Good thing Gaara was dying or else he knew he would never drink this stuff again, it was just that bad.

"Now before you start asking questions, I'm going to answer them all for you." Kiba said, crossing his arms and now sitting cross-legged in font of Gaara. "The Neji you meet earlier today was an impostor- don't ask who, the real Neji is in the hospital back in Konoha because he was injected with this very same poison, or so we hope, though not as much, and Naruto is being rescued by two angry look-a-likes."

Gaara sighed, resting his head against the wall, closing his eyes. "Trust Lee to save the day."

"Hey! Don't I get any credit for recuing you?.!" Yelled Kiba, glaring at the Kazekage with narrow eyes.

"Kiba…" Kiba looked up at the speaker, Shino, in question. "Just be glad he's smiling."

And so he was.

---

NARUTO DOES NOT GET RAPED. Lee gets there just in time! Okay! No Naruto getting raped! None of that!

And now, I must say sorry to anybody that liked Sin. Though you must agree that so works for the plot:) (It wasn't planned within the original plot to begin with but the idea just sort of hit me so I went with it.) But, I also must agree, that was a horrible way to die.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Kisimoto said I could own Naruto if I told him a character in the story that should die and at the same time the readers wouldn't hate him. I told him Gaara. The readers hated him. Good thing he's so clever and figured out a way to bring him back to life. (In the end, I don't own Naruto.)

Warnings: **_LEMONS!_** (There's one in this chapter), **yaoi**, **reference to rape** and **_almost_ rape**, **yaoi**, **language**, **blood and violence**, and **angst**.

Author-ness: You guys wanted a lemon so here you go! Say it's a sort of gift for getting over **_100_** **_reviews_**! Woot! I must thank all of you for this, it really makes me happy! So I hope you like the small lemon I'm giving to you all! (If you don't, another or the start of another is in the next chapter.)

Though a heads up about this Lemon, it's not between Naruto and Gaara, it's between two characters that you might not like as a couple, I know I'm not a big fan but I had to do it to explain the younger person in this couple situation. Feel free to skip over it and read only the last few paragraphs in the first scene. (Yeah, the lemon is the very first scene)

There's not much of Naruto and Gaara in this chapter, but I had to cut them out some to introduce a big player in this story. The scene where Naruto and Gaara are in will show you all just how much Gaara loves Naruto, and I hope you guys won't be disappointed that I suddenly got this new idea and delayed the lemon for them again, _but_, I promise it will be soon. (No seriously, it'll probably be starting in the next chapter, which is going to be OMG long, hehe.)

Also, _I'm looking for a **Beta**_! I know I said I just wanted my younger cousin to beta this but after writing this chapter I decided against that route, you'll see what I mean once you read. Please tell me in an email, review, or a PM if you want to be my Beta for this story.

_Please R&R_

-X---X-

In and out. In and out. That was the rhythm, always the same, though sometimes faster and sometimes slower. It was always in the same position too; the younger with his hands on the bed in front of him, leaning over as the man behind him made that very rhythm that the younger wished would end and never be created again.

It didn't bother him so much that the sex was between two men and he didn't mind so much anymore that the person drilling into him, pounding and slamming, was Orochimaru. No, these factors were by now long forgotten, left to fill some dark empty corner. The thing that bothered him most was the fact that he was the _uke_, always bent over as if bowing down and worshiping one greater. It was the one thing that made him rethink everything he did to get here, sometimes doubting his reasons but in the end, he let his greed and bloodlust over take his falling pride and rising embarrassment.

Suddenly the rhythm broke as the other stiffened and released inside him, shooting waves of pleasure throughout his body, but he didn't cum himself, he wouldn't allow himself to do so willingly. Panting was soon heard behind him, Orochimaru's cold breathes beating down onto his bare back and he knew what was coming next even before he felt a cold, firm hand sly around his side and hold onto his cock while the other did the same but grabbed his balls.

"I would think you would stop holding back after about two years, Sasuke-kun."

The words 'two years' rang through his head, bringing back memories of those very two years, memories of every night within those few years. Though in reality, two years is when he came to Orochimaru, not when their nights were spent fucking started. That had only started a little under a year ago but before then there were many times when he found a hand down his pants or icy cold lips on his neck, like he found now on his black, power-giving curse mark- the most sensitive place on his upper body.

It wasn't cold, but he was shivering, probably from the touch of the lips or maybe from the hands down below working to make him spill his seed. It even could have been from Orochimaru starting his rhythm once again, his long pale cock that reminded Sasuke of a colorless snake pumping in and out. Everything about the senin was snake-like, _everything_.

"Sasuke-kun…" whispered a taunting voice in his ear, the voice echoing through his mind. "Stop holding back, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke closed his eyes, his mind's inner thoughts ripping through the black blanket he bundled his mind in, memories that were long forgotten coming to the surface once more. _Sakura ran towards him, her short hair moving right and left as her feet stomped onto the moss covered ground, her smile still there even though she was covered head to toe in blood- His teacher looked down at him, towering above him as if he was rubbing in his face that he was taller, but seeing the orange book in his teacher's hands slowly being placed into his own made that annoyance be replaced with shock and a overwhelming feeling of trust from the other- Gaara stood still in the arena, the crowd watching and waiting for him to make a move but instead he himself moved first, hoping to end the chunin exams quickly- _The memories paused as his body went stiff, his breath hitching, and his seed spilling, splattering on the floor and bed, filling Orochimaru's hand. _Naruto moved closer to his body, wrapping his arms around his waist, unconscious to the fact that Sasuke was being filled with pleasure from that simple touch, only knowing that he was cold; both of them were. The midnight stars shone down on them, the full moon standing out in the cloudless sky, but the only thing they saw were the depths of the other's eyes-_

Orochimaru let go of Sasuke's cock and balls, sliding out of him tauntingly slow. Sasuke panted as he fell to his knees, the older man's seed running down his inner thigh, his own seed on the blanket he just pulled off the bed to clear up their mess.

"You know what amuses me Sasuke?" Asked Orochimaru, standing over him like Kakashi had always done. Sasuke didn't even look up at the other as he spoke, expecting the man to comment about how he still held back after so many months. "That at the same time we were 'enjoying ourselves', Naruto was being raped by a spy of Akujin's. Amusing, ne?" And with that Orochimaru left, a smirk quite clear on his naturally white face.

But Sasuke just knelt there, still as the stars in the sky as the new information began to bring feelings he hadn't felt for years beyond years. His eyes were wide and his hands were clenched tight. It was then that his world completely filled with evil's darkness, reaching the one corner of his mind that had remained lit through his many years of anguish and suffering, the one corner where his memories of Naruto, his Naruto, were kept hidden.

His last thought before its light was completely extinguished was filled with every feeling that he knew he would never feel again, love, sacrifice, and regret:

'_Naruto… I'm sorry…'_

Only one tear was shed before the light that was once Naruto was shrouded over with darkness, leaving the Uchiha dry and emotionless.

-X---X-

Footsteps were being echoed through the stone, roughly constructed tunnel that ran underneath Mt. Sendo, a mountain that rose high into the skies of the sand country, its snow covered base in the middle of the desert.

This mountain is the foundation of countless myths, but there is one the stands out above the rest, a fairytale told to every child of the sand to teach them that _knowledge was power and power was sought_. It's a seemingly simple tale about a young priest named Yuki, who was brave beyond all measures, but where his bravery held strong, his knowledge lacked. He could cross the cursed seas, walk on burning coal for a mile long, and even dodge the lightning bolts thrown from the hands of God himself but the only thing he gained from it was the knowledge that he done something different, nothing else. So one day, he decided that he would do something else, something _new_.

He decided to climb Mt. Avidya. (Later known as Mt. Sendo)

Now, he had been warned of the mountain's dangers, demons and gods, other things too, but he didn't think he would be harmed, he was a priest and the gods would protect him.

He went to the mountain with no harm done and climbed and climbed until sleep took him over on a small ledge, just barely big enough for him to sit on. It was then, during the middle of the moonlit night that he awoke at the sound of movement, the flutter of wings and the screech of a bird. But that was not all. He heard a roar, similar to an animal but voice too full of rage to be so, the heavy footsteps impossible to be- there was no walking room, and the scraping of claws on stone, its unbearable noise echoing into the night. Yuki had barely enough time to realize his fears were now in front of him in the shape of a demon, roaring no roar, walking on nothing, claws unmoving.

He screamed.

And then he fell, over the ledge and into the air.

It was only then that he realized that there was nothing there, his own stupidity of his mysterious surroundings making sounds that should have been normal to everyone else sound like that of a demon. A shadow was the demon, the roar was of a lion, the footsteps were falling pebble's echoes, and the unbearable noise of claws on rock was the screeching of a bat. How stupid he felt as he fell, fell, and fell.

But then he stopped, floating in midair.

Though he was not floating, the Wind was carrying him, whispering to him. "You've done a many great things, I've heard, beating the god's tests that we laid on Earth for humans to beat. So tell me, what have you learn, tell me your knowledge and I'll bring you to safety. If not, you will not only prove to me that you were tricked by simple sounds, but I'll trap you on this mountain until you learn everything you should have already plus much, much more."

Yuki told, he told the Wind all of his knowledge, hoping it to be enough to satisfy its wish for information so he could live in the safety of his home, not the mountain.

But it was not enough. Not even close.

The Wind, disappointed and sad, dropped Yuki into a cave hollowed into the mountain, never to let him out until the priest told him the knowledge he wanted.

That was the fairytale, a tale far from the actual happenings, only known to Yuki and the 'Wind'

"Wind my ass!" a voice yelled, as the person continued to walk down the tunnel. He ran his hand over the walls of the old tunnel, too caught up in his own anger filled thoughts to marvel that everyone who had worked on this particular stretch was now long dead and gone. He felt individual pick marks in the rock, not taking his usual notes of 'this person used his pick sideways' and 'this person used his pick up and down.' "That wasn't no damn wind! It was a jutsu! A _jutsu_! Get that part of the 'fairytale' right, at least!" Then his hand ran into a usually smooth seam in the rock, making him instantly take his hand away. He refused to touch the work of people who used jutsu's to mine these tunnels.

"Kaki! Are you still brooding over having a fairytale made of your imprisonment?" A voice called from behind.

Kaki turned around at once and glared in the direction of the figure walking towards him, still hidden by the shadows of the tunnel. "Don't you mean _Yuki _the_ priest_?"

The other laughed, the noise booming throughout the tunnel, but then got smaller as the echo traveled farther away from them. "I'll take that as a yes." The person stopped at the edge of the shadow, only the shine of his glasses could be seen.

"Yuki means snow! My name means fire! How could they change my name to that _completely_ opposite, _insulting_ word? Tell me that at least Kabuto!" Kaki yelled, slamming his fist against the wall, but then froze as he realized that he was touching the smooth section of the wall. He instantly took his hand away and held it as if it were injured, glaring at the part he came in contact with.

Kabuto took one more step forward to get a better look at the rock and smirked. "It seems you still abhor chakra and everything that can be accomplished with it, ne?"

"Damn straight!"

Without turning his head away from the wall, Kabuto raised one hand and motioned for Kaki to stand to his side. "I got a job for you, a job where you can not only free yourself from this mountain but also kill one of the things in the world that hold the most chakra, maybe two." He paused, his eyes shifting to look at the face of the other, liking the fact that Kaki's eyes were glowing with evil intent, some how making him look so much younger then he actually was. "Two days ago I met with the grandson of the person that imprisoned you here. He said he would let you go and be free if in the time of three weeks you can successfully kill ether the container of the nine-tailed fox or the one-tailed raccoon. Your supplies and further information on the subject matter will be provided by Lord Orochimaru, if you accept."

Kaki didn't say anything at first, just straightened his back and stretched out his arms, the cracks that came from these motions were loud and rather disgusting. "I never thought that monks were all too similar to priests, did you Kabuto?" Kabuto simply smirked, victory already ringing through his head. "Yeah… you agree, monks kill, priests save."

"You're the only monk that kills."

Kaki grinned, looking at the medical ninja in front of him with eyes that told all, his pain, his knowledge, his madness, and his bloodlust. "I'm no monk, I don't prey to gods that don't listen, I'm a Red Monk, I kill and send their souls to demons that'll take them."

"And if you're killing a demon?"

"I burn them alive."

-X---X-

_It was a good night, Kaki decided, the perfect night for a killing. The moon was in full bloom high in the midnight sky, the stars shining weakly compared to it. The sky was cloudless, the air windless, the trees dying. A corpse buried into the soil of this already dead land would do no more to hurt it._

_The only thing that stopped him from his prey was the mountain in front of him, but once on top of this mountain, one sweep of his sword would blood the land. There was no easy way to climb his obstacle though, but at the same time, there was no easy escape from the house that sheltered his prey on top of Mt. Avidya. _

_The fact that this mountain was pegged as un-climbable didn't stop him, he had __crossed the cursed seas, walked on burning coal for a mile long, and even dodge the lightning bolts thrown from the hands of God himself. All this to kill the masters of chakra, the most powerful ninja._

"_Kami, you're staying here for tonight." He said to the black horse he sat upon, his hand stroking its mane just before he grabbed onto it to swing off it. He landed on the ground in a puff of dust, his blood red cloak drifting back in place, clinging to his body, hood once more completely shadowing his scarred face. His horse stamped its feet, head moving as if it disagreed with his decision, not that its opinion mattered. _

_Kaki moved forward, ignoring Kami as it continued to make noises, then finally turn around and gallop away. He was use to his horses getting scarred when he left them alone to commit a murder, or maybe they were all just scared of him and found that that was the only time to flee. Ether way, he never had the same horse for long. _

_He was now at the foot of the mountain, starring upwards, calculating how long it would take him to climb it. He guessed just as dawn was approaching, the sun's light just beginning to cover the land. Maybe the sunset would be as red as his cloak; it would fit the scene at least. _

_His hand gripped onto a ledge imbedded into the rock, his other wrapped around a branch, and pulled himself up. He continued to climb upwards for hours, with every second he waited to stain his sword with blood, the more his madness shown in his green eyes. This is what drove him on. His madness filled him, carried him, and drove him to the point of no return; it even took away any pain he received._

_A bird chirped softly, waking up just in time to feel the first ray of the sun hit the land around it and just in time to see Kaki pull himself over the final ledge, feet making contact with flatter land then he had touch all night. This bird was no fool; it quickly took off as soon as Kaki started to walk forward towards the large, Japanese style house that had been there since it could remember. The air already reeked of blood._

_In Kaki's gloved hand, he held a small white note with black ink splattered onto it to make a design of nothing. His mouth was formed into a smirk as he heard movement from within the house, dishes clattering, feet scurrying. He guessed that his prey had more servants then one, but that didn't stop him from backing up two steps and throwing the note at the house, which instantly exploded once it made contact._

_The power of the explosion shook the ground, making enough power to create more then one landslide, but the fires that arose after the '_boom'_ were much more dangerous. The flames stretched themselves out, burning the little wildlife that lay around the house, and the house itself was blanketed with fire and smoke. He heard screams, each a different tune to Kaki's ears, all made better by the crackling of the flames._

_Then it happened, a figure jumped out from the top of the building, a katana raised high above his head, and was found in front of Kaki in a matter of seconds, swinging the sword towards the Red Monk's neck, but it met the cold steel of Kaki's blade with a clang. They held like that for a few second, Kaki's green eyes meeting the brown of his prey's, but then the contact was lost as his prey spun on his heels and swung for his side. _

_Each sword remained unstained for quite a while, both master swordsmen able to deflect the others blows easily but murderers always cheated, and Kaki pulling out a dagger and stabbing it into the stomach of the other was defiantly considered cheating._

_His prey stumbled backwards on impact, one hand clutching his stomach as his other held his katana in front of him. But ninja cheat too, and so he did by using a replacement jutsu, a log appearing where he had been with a dagger stuck into it. No blood, no nothing._

_Kaki cursed under his breath, turning around just in time to reflect two throwing stars with his sword, but not quick enough to turn back around to completely block the katana making contact with his hip, his own blood poring out to stain the sword and the land. But his own wound did not stop him from continuing to turn to face the other, sword still embedded into his hip. _

_His green eyes glowed with menace as he kicked the surprised other to the ground, instantly moving his sword so it pointed to the man's neck._

"_Where's your master, young fool?" Kaki asked, his blade's tip touching the other's neck, poking a little further into the skin with every second that passed._

_The 'young fools' eyes narrowed, his fists shaking out of anger and pain. He was too young to know a jutsu to get him out of this situation. "I'll never tell you! I-" But Kaki didn't listen, just pressed his sword through the other's neck and slit him all the way down to the kid's navel, blood oozing out of the boy and gathering around Kaki's feet. Kaki met the dead brown eyes of the other one last time before he looked up and faced another man who stood under a burning tree with two katana in hand. _

"_You killed my apprentice." Kaki's prey said in a solemn tone, taking one step forward just as the tree behind him fell._

_Kaki smirked, though it was hidden by the shadow of his hood. "If he died that easily, he must haven't have been that great of an apprentice."_

_The other shook his head in disagreement. "He was young."_

"_Some young are more powerful then the old." And with that Kaki was running forward, his red cloak moving behind him. His prey met Kaki half way, both men's weapons meeting the others. Kaki jumped back with his sword in front and then spun on his heels to dodge kunai being thrown from his right. His prey had made clone's, twelve of them to be exact._

_Two clones of his prey ran towards him, the other ten moving to make a large circle around him. Kaki cursed as he blocked one clone's swords, quickly grabbing that one's shirt and throwing him at the other one coming at him, both disappearing on impact in a puff of smoke. Though this small victory was short lived, two more clones broke from the circle, weapons at the ready._

_But Kaki didn't have time to worry about those two clones, he had to jump into the air to dodge the clone popping out of the ground with a sword pointed upwards, but in mid air, the two clones that had come at him grabbed the end of his cloak and brought him onto the ground. In an instant he had three more clones holding him down._

_The one that had come out of the ground looked down at Kaki, smiling slightly at the slight of the Red Monk struggling and cursing. "How does it feel to be in the place my apprentice was in? Does it run fear through your veins, regret through your brain?"_

_Kaki stopped moving, closing his mouth, starring into the knowledgeable eyes of the other. But then he smirked, visible to all now that his hood had been thrown off his head. "I don't think you understand your situation, Kochi, do you?"_

_Confusion flashed over Kochi's face before he turned his head in time to see another version of Kaki, just completing a jutsu, sending a giant dragon made out of burning blue flames from his mouth, aimed at him. He turned his head back to where he had Kaki on the ground and saw that it was just a clone, a clone made out of wax that was slowly melting away, laughing until he could laugh no more. This is when he knew his time was running out; his death would be for sure in a matter of seconds…_

_The fire dragon smashed into Kochi, its blaze moving all around its target._

_Kaki's eyes widened a fraction, hand clenching tighter around his sword. The fire wasn't supposed to _surround_ him; it was suppose to go straight through him, ripping out his soul and burning his heart. Something was wrong._

_He ran forward towards his prey, stepping on blades of grass that had caught on fire and running through the heavy smoke. His jutsu's fire cleared just enough for Kaki to catch a glimpse of Kochi, with wind blowing all around him in a circular motion, blowing the threatening flames all around him. Kaki cursed as the other broke from the protection of his wind and ran at him. _

_Their blades clashed. Sparks flew. Jutsu's were conjured. Blood was spilled._

_And then it ended._

_Kaki cursed and struggled against the hold of the wind that acted like chains, holding him to the burning cross that Kochi had brought up above the ground with a jutsu. His back side was cut and bleeding, allowing the flames that the cross carried to get inside of his body, burning him alive, but let him live. His front side was better, but still had wounds like the sword that ran through both of his legs, stuck, and the daggers that made him look like a cactus. _

"_You burned the life I had once known, and now I'm burning you." The older man said with a hint of sadness and full on anger. "But be glad that your death will not come today, or any day soon, for I'm going to imprison you in this mountain, the blood you spilled today seeping into the rock and dripping down to you."_

_He was answered with a scream of agony, Kaki's flesh burning off and falling with the flames._

"_Good-bye"_

_Knowledge is power and power is sought, but once power's wielded, blood marks the spot._

-X---X-

Panting heavily, Naruto's eyes flew open and he quickly sat up, looking down at the white sheets of a bed he was just a second ago laying on to catch up on long needed sleep. Sweat was traveling down his face, making his blond hair stick to his tan face. He shook his head and reclosed his eyes, trying to get the sound of fire out of his head, but quickly the sound turned into a scream of anguish. So his eyes quickly reopen and looked up. His breath hitched.

Around him was a burning forest, the fire growing bigger with each pained breath he took. He could make out black figures running through the flames, trying to find safety but only found more pain, screaming for all they were worth. The night sky was clouded with poisonous smoke, filling the lungs of all who breathed it.

The smoke found its way into his eyes, making them water uncontrollably. So he blinked to try and get the smoke out of his eyes, but by the time his eyes reopened, there was no smoke, no fire, no burning people, just the white of a plain hospital room.

Out of pain, Naruto put his head in his hands, his head spinning and clouding his vision. His stomach was burning, bleeding, and hurting. It was too much, so he screamed, his voice echoing throughout the room and down the halls of the hospital.

In an instant two nurses rushed into the room, trying calm him down, but their effort was futile. They called out for another to come in, Naruto couldn't make out the name though, he was barely paying them any attention. Another moment latter a tall blond women hurried into the room, followed by a teenager with bubblegum pink hair.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Naruto's vision went black as sleep took over his body. He fell limp and slumped back down on the bed.

The door slid open once more and a worried redhead walked into the room, his light green eyes glued to the sleeping figure lying on the bed. His hands shook and his stride was wobbly, the aftermath of the drug injected into his own body still upon him. "Tsunade… what's wrong with him?"

Tsunade spun around and stared at the figure now leaning on the wall to keep his balance. "You should be in bed Gaara, the drug is still within you." Gaara stared at her blankly, unmoving and waiting for and answer. Tsunade sighed, "He was injected with an unknown drug, Gaara, it's affecting his brain as well as Kyuubi's. We think it's also displaying images of God knows what, I can only hope it won't hurt him in the long run." She paused to look at Naruto with saddened eyes, and then looked back at the Kazekage. "We're working on an antidote but for now this treatment is the best we can give him. Now will you please-"

"I'm staying here with him." Gaara said, voice firm and daring Tsunade to argue against his judgment. She didn't. Gaara then looked at the nurse that had followed Tsunade in. "Sakura, I'm counting… on you."

Sakura stared at the Kazekage with teary eyes filled with hope, confusion, and sadness. She had never heard Gaara be so nice and caring, so _human_. She turned her head and looked at the blond in the bed; her heart ripped as she realized Gaara was in love with him, a boy near death yet filled with life. Her eyes closed, a few tears running down her rosy cheeks, and then she reopened them, looking at Gaara with determination in her eyes. "Don't worry Kazekage-sama, I won't let you down."

-X---X-

Okay, that was my first lemon to be posted on and I can only hope that you guys liked it well enough. Please tell what you thought of that and the rest of the chapter.

BTW, it was my friend **Shadow Hunt** who came up with the phrase '_Knowledge is power and power is sought, but once power's wielded, blood marks the spot'._ If you want to read a Naruto fic of hers, she should be posting her first one on some time this month. Please check her out then, the story she's writing is unbelievable!

Like I said at the top, _I'M LOOKING FOR A BETA_. So please contact me if you wish to beta this story.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Naruto is not, and forever will not be mine.

Warnings: **This is a _boy on boy_ fic- yaoi, implied rape and near rape (No complete rape!), angst, lemons/limes, language, _character death_ (Nobody important), and some violence.**

_Miss me?_

---

Orbs of green stared down at an empty vial, it's rim still holing a tint of jade from the last substance that was being held within it. Next to it were more vials and a surplus of various chemicals used to create medicines, but to the young, pink haired nurse near the verge of tears, it wasn't enough.

Her fists were clenching the lab table out of frustration, the metal rim bending under her touch as her mind raced from herbs to animals, animals to chemicals. There was nothing her mind didn't touch, including a new formed emptiness, some form of blackness that light couldn't fill. It reminded her of her hopeless search to find her once biggest crush; now farthest friend- this only made the table's metal crunch into a tangle of metallic gray.

"Sakura-san," A voice called from the hallway, a door sliding open to the far right of the room. "Is there anything you want from the coffee shop? Or would you rather me fetch some other type of drink?" The woman made no comment to the table's look or even to the cloud of loneliness lingering over Sakura's head- it was rude to intrude on ac other's life and feelings.

Sakura lifted her head so she could see through the pink strands of her hair that were jumbled into an uncombed nest. "Sake… some sake would be nice Ryo-san." The women left with a simple nod, the door closing silently behind.

It would be another long day with no bundle of sunshine to come bouncing in.

---

Cloud nine was a beautiful place to be when all else was too troublesome to deal with, this was a simple fact that Temari had drilled into her head by her all around lazy lover, a man that thinks daily life was the same as death. Or so he thought.

Temari sighed as she thought back to the day Shikamaru discovered one of his best friends, Naruto, was laying ill in a hospital bed with no cure; it changed his view on everything- the clouds, the grass; life. It pained her when the image of the shaken face of her boyfriend reappeared within her head, but she simply shook her head and looked up at the clouds to further clear her mind.

But even the clouds seemed to signal pain.

She just sort of gave up once discovering that; letting voices and images of everyone's grief of the illness that had taken over Naruto fill her mind as if they were a hazardous flood coming straight from Heavens inner, darker core. The flood seemed to rage on for hours, each minute that passed breaking her mind's barriers and smashing her heart. Only the noise of a young boy sneezing forced her eyes open to see the sun setting, raining hues of pinks and oranges onto the land laid out before it.

Her eyes shifted from the happiness of the sunset to look at the sneezing boy now kneeling in a flowerbed to pick some flowers. She smiled slightly as the thought hit her that this boy was only sneezing because of the flowers he clearly loved so much. It amused her at the similarity of him and the flowers; ninjas and their villages. They both would go through any pain, large or small, to protect and cherish a simple thing that can be replaced so easily- in it's own way, it was rather ironic.

'This is the way it's meant to be.' Temari thought, her smile growing sad, then coming back with a force of happiness unrivaled. Whatever would happen in the next few days, it was what her ancestors wanted it to be, and though the events might bring pain, it would be the right event; the right path to follow.

Her mouth opened to thank the boy, even if he wouldn't know the reason of her thanks, but she stilled as the boy sniffed a large multicolored flower- so beautiful that it alone could make her smile- and then fell back onto the moist, dirt ground without a noise. She moved over to his side in a flash, checking his pulse, his heart, and his breath, but there was nothing to find.

In that one instant the boy had just died- a flower the cause.

Her heart clenched as she looked down at the unnamed boy that had just given her so much hope to the up coming future, so much hope for Naruto. But now it seemed as if it was all flowing away with the river of painful memories. This just wasn't fair.

Already knowing CPR wasn't going to help, her head fell out of respect, and her mouth forming unspoken words- this was the least she could do; send him off to heaven to be with his own ancestors. It was a few minutes before she reopened her eyes, only to see a pair of eyes looking right back at her.

She screamed.

"Why did you scream miss?" asked the once thought to be dead child as he slowly sat up without a pain in the world. Like nothing happened. "I simply fell over from allergies, please do not be scared, I'm fine."

Temari tried to form a sentence to explain, but all that came out of her throat were an assortment of random words, only causing more confusion for the young boy.

The boy smiled sweetly, bowing his head as a friendly good-bye. "I must be going now, miss, I'm truly sorry for frightening you so." He stood, bending over to grab the bundle of flowers he had picked, even grabbing the one that had supposedly killed him. Then he left with a quiet hum, squishing the flowers to his face to sniff them all.

Timed seemed to stay still after that for Temari, her eyes not leaving the spot where the boy had laid. This wasn't normal, and she knew it. People don't just die and come back without realizing they were dead- at least they wouldn't think it was simply allergies.

Allergies.

Temari's eyes widen, her mind zooming in on that one topic and the boy. The boy was sneezing every second from this simple thing before he had 'died', but when he left, sniffing the flowers like they were about to wither, he was perfectly fine and sneezing free.

That flower must have done something, Temari thought, looking at a patch of the flowers not too far from where she knelt. She smiled as an old saying came to her: when life gives you lemons, you make lemonade.

She broke into a sprint, bending over as she ran to grab a bundle of the unknown, healing flowers. Then she was off in full speed towards Konoha's hospital where Sakura was busy at work to save Naruto.

It's time to make some lemonade

---

Sakura had been deathly wrong when she had thought that no sunshine would come bouncing in.

She had gone through four bottles of sake by the time Temari rushed into the room, shouting Sakura's name as loud as she could much to Sakura's displease. Adding to headaches wasn't a thing she liked all that well. But as soon as her head was clear of the ringing of Temari's voice, her slight drunkenness that she received from the sake came back in at full speed.

"Naruto! You're alive!"

Temari froze in the doorway as soon as Sakura spoke, unable to comprehend what was happening at the moment, but she guessed there was some clue behind her. She looked back. Nothing.

"Sakura… are you feeling…" Temari drifted off as soon as her eyes fell upon the sake near Sakura's left. "You're fucking drunk," Temari pulled on a strand of her dirty blond hair, looking at it for a second, and then down at the flowers. "Well excuse me for being an over excited blond, finding a cure for Naruto would make even Shikamaru do the Chicken Dance."

Sakura's head titled to the right, confusion filling her mind as the words 'finding a cure for Naruto' came out of who she thought was her blond teammate. "What- what are you talking about Naruto…?" She paused, a thought coming to her and making her freeze. "DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE HIS GHOST!"

Temari put her head in her hands, trying her best not to laugh. This was something she wished she had a video camera for- The Great Sakura, Drunk! That would be the title of it when it came out in stores and she was willing to bet it would sell fast. If only she had that camera…

But her thought stream quickly came to a halt as her ears picked up the quick movement of feet- running towards her. She looked up in time to stumble to the side to dodge Sakura's fist. The said fist made contact with the wall, making Temari wince as a large piece of stone hit her spine.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Temari yelled, her fan folded in her fist, ready to open if it was necessary. She hoped to all Gods that it wasn't. "Snap out of it!"

Sakura looked at her, her green eyes searching for an answer- a hint. Anything. Her eyes soon fell upon the sash around Temari's waist, engraved into the metal attached was Suna's symbol, an hourglass. "Shit…" Sakura mumbled, holding her head in one of her hands. "I'm drunk aren't I?

"You think?" Temari asked sarcastically, walking over to her pink haired friend to help her to a near by chair. After a few seconds of silence, Temari sighed. "Mind telling me why you filled your head with sake?"

Sakura didn't look at her; she didn't look at anything really. Her eyes were blank and downcast, and her body was still. Her mind though, was racing, trying to drive out the sake with pure will. It didn't work. "Team seven… it doesn't exist anymore." Sakura mumbled, her pale lips moving to say more, but voiced nothing. Instead tears took their place, flowing down her cheeks and dripping onto her legs.

Temari wrapped a comforting arm around the other; silently promising it was all right. She didn't trust her voice, knowing it would crack in their shared sorrow.

"I'll be alone if-if," Sakura sniffled slightly, biting her lower lip in worry. "If I don't find a- a cure." More tears slipped from her eyes, and a mournful sound emerged from her throat as she buried her head into the shoulder of the other. "S-Sasuke left… M-my heart- it… it shattered… If Naruto… I'll lose my m-mind!"

"Shhh…" Temari whispered, shedding her own tears for her friend. Her eyes closed and her mind tried to gather Sakura's grief with no avail. So she simply hugged her tighter, her memory skipping over the forgotten flowers slightly squish by the rocks that once supported the ceiling. That was until a soft cracking noise intertwined with Sakura's sobbing.

"Wha- what is that…?" Sakura asked, lifting her head to inspect where the noise was coming from. Her eyes wondered around the room until they spotted the demolished wall. "That was one of the main support beams for the building!" She yelled, pushing away from Temari and rushing over to the disaster; her sorrow forgotten.

Temari's eyes were wide and alert, staring at the rocks in alarm. Only then did she remember the reason why she even came down here. "Grab the flowers!" She urged, running towards Sakura. "They can cure Naruto!"

But she never made it to her.

The ceiling collapsed.

---

The sun's last rays shone over protecting mountains by the time Kiba entered the Hospital, Lee following right behind him in an unusual silence. His footsteps echoed softly off the titled floor as he walked towards the front desk. A blond nurse greeted them with a soft smile.

"Kiba-kun," She said in a cheerful tone that continued on throughout her words. "Nice to see you again. You too Lee-kun." She blinked a few times when Kiba smiled awkwardly, different from his usual enthusiastic greetings. Lee as well didn't cheer a hello. "Who do you guys need to see so bad that you must come at this hour?"

"Naruto." the two guys said at the same time and in the same solemn tone.

Almost at once the nurse understood why.

"Please follow me." She looked at the two before shaking her head. It was just too weird to see the two acting so… different. They were usually the two who would cheer up any sick, down, or dieing man- to see them down themselves was just beyond her. "He's in room 206."

The nurse led them down a series of hallways, her pace quick and her walk bouncy- her happiness shining through a rehearsed, stone face "So Lee-kun," The nurse started, turning her head slightly to look at the said person silently. "Is it true that you saved Uzumaki-san?"

Lee nodded his head. "Yes. But it was no challenge for Gai-sensei and me." He stated with pride. The nurse smiled in response, knowing from a string of rumors that the ninja they had brought in for interrogation was one of the strongest in Suna- so what did that say about the two 'clones' she wondered.

"And Kiba-kun," She paused to open the stairway door- room 206 was on the second floor. "You and Shino saved the Kazekage right?" Her voice was filled with wonder as she asked.

Kiba's narrow eyes turned to look from the floor to the nurse, his feelings of annoyance and boredom blatantly showing their presence. "The Kazekage was poisoned and we gave him the antidote- he killed the guy who poisoned him, not us." The difference between the truth and this 'lie' was simply the fact that the poisoner was never a 'thing'- only an empty shell now broken and buried.

"Whatever you say-" The nurse began but her words died in her throat as the floor started shaking. Lee was first to act, grabbing the nurse while Kiba opened a near by door. They ran into the room, and on instinct, looked out the window for enemies. Nobody in sight.

The shaking continued for moments longer, and stopped just as suddenly as it came. To Kiba, it seemed a little too sudden.

Lee looked away from the window. "Kiba-san, I don't believe that was an earthquake, I see a villager looking at the hospital." Kiba's eyes looked outside again. Lee was right. "That means…"

"The building's collapsing." Kiba finished for his friend. "But then why did it stop?" He paused, deep in thought. "If it was an attack- the building would still be falling. Anyways, the hospital is the least likely place for an attack; most people here are sick or injured, no threat to an enemy."

"Unless it's a distraction." Lee offered.

"No." Kiba shook his head. "Like I said, the building would still be falling."

Lee scratched his chin. "Then it was an accident?" He asked, but he answered his own question by nodding his head. "Yosh! We must get as many people out of here as possible!" A muffled sob from the nurse confirmed that.

"Lee… Hokage-sama probably has enough ninja helping out already… idiot." mumbled another, grabbing the attention of both Kiba and Lee. "In fact I don't doubt that every available ninja is here. What a mess…"

"Neji-san!" Lee yelled, running over to his bedridden teammate. "I didn't see that you were here! I'm sorry! Forgive my delayed greeting!" Kiba grinned, rubbing the back of his neck to emphasize that he hadn't known about the Hyuuga ether.

"If this greeting is a hug- step away now or arrange for a funeral." Neji stated, almost smirking when Lee's smile flattered slightly. _'So predictable.' _"Now," He paused to sit up. "Would you mind helping me 'escape' with you guys? I rather not be squished by falling debris."

---

Staring dumbfoundedly into the surrounding darkness, Temari hesitantly proceeded to grope her gaunt body covered in cold sweat with a shivering hand, and not only was able to take a breath of air but even to release it in relief. She was alive- but for how long?

Her nose scrunched up in answer to her question, taking in the rotting odors of the broken vials. Their liquids drifted together, and soaked her backside. The shards surrounding dug into her skin, mixing blood with poison; herself with Death. Yet her strength hid within her- caged; imprisoned in a void of nothing. She couldn't help but laugh.

The life she had just been relieved to find was now found fading into a darkness blacker then where she laid, but held within it the same loneliness.

"Sakura?" Temari tried to yell, but heard it come in a hoarse whisper. She tried again, but her lips now spoke no sound. Tears became her words as they fell down her cheeks shamelessly, her grief and sorrow trying to wash away with them but only continued to build where happiness once resided.

'_At least Naruto will now be cured.'_ She told herself, but some how found no comfort or hope within them.

--------------------------------

It's been a little while hasn't it? Heh. Okay, a long while. But I'm back now, and I'll try to update more. Maybe once a month, maybe two times a month, who knows- but I'm not just going to vanish again. I've got plans for this story that won't be left untold:)

_**Please review**_


End file.
